Harry Potter, La Heredera y La Familia
by Kim Black
Summary: Harry en su quinto año tiene que ir a Canadá con una mision: Encontrar a su hermana gemela & al hijo de Sirius. ¿Que es lo que oculta su hermana? ¿Quien es Madison? Se une la segunda generacion de los merodeadores, Lupin, Black y Potter's juntos de nuevo.
1. Nacimiento

BIENVENIDOS A MI FANFICTION,

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K. ROWLING, LO UNICO QUE ES MIO SON KRISTEN, GERALDINE, WILLIAM Y DOREA. 

YO SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION :D

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA PUEDA CONTINUAR, SI LES GUSTA VOY A ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO._

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 1. EL NACIMIENTO. **

_31 de julio de 1980._

En un pasillo del hospital San Mungo se encontraban 3 jóvenes que figuraban tener unos 20 años, uno de ellos tenia el pelo negro azulado, y unos bonitos ojos grises, el segundo tenia el pelo castaño y unos ojos miel, el tercero, que no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el pasillo como un león enjaulado, tenia los ojos de color avellana, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y el pelo negro azabache y muy alborotado.

-¡Ya basta prongs! ¡Ya veras que todo va a salir bien, no te tienes que poner así! Me pones más nervioso a mí de lo que estoy. –dijo el hombre de los ojos grises, su nombre era Sirius Black, y de apodo le decían padfoot.

-Esque… estoy… muy… nervioso…-dijo entrecortadamente el joven del pelo alborotado mientras que con una mano se lo volvía a despeinar nerviosamente. Su nombre era James Potter, y como acababa de decir su amigo, le decían prongs.

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien, James, no tienes porque estar tan nervioso. –dijo el joven castaño, que parecía el mas tranquilo de los tres, su nombre era Remus Lupin y sus amigos le decían moony.

-¡Pero esque va a nacer mi hijo! ¡Es un motivo para que yo este muy ansioso, nervioso, y preocupado! –dijo James.

-Esque moony, tu no has tenido hijos, en cambio yo ya tuve un hijo, y se como se esta sintiendo James en estos momentos, pero relájate, ya veras que en un par de días vas a estar en tu casa, con tu bebe y con Lily. –dijo Sirius, el tiene un hijo de nombre William Rigel Black, un bebe de apenas 4 meses de edad, que nacio siendo un metamorfomago, de apariencia era un bebe con los ojos grises como su papa, y nadie sabia cual era el color natural de su pelo, ya que su pelo cambiaba de color bastante, pero la mayoría de las veces era de un azul eléctrico. La mama del bebe era Kristen Black, su apellido de soltera era Hardwicke, hija de una familia muy antigua y respetada de magos, tambien es una metamorfomaga.

-Tal vez moony, no tarde mucho en tener hijos, nunca se sabe padfoot –dijo James, a lo que Sirius y el se echaron a reír, mientras que Remus se sonrojaba notoriamente, el estaba casado con Geraldine Lupin, su apellido de soltera era Turner, ellos no tenian hijos, debido a que Remus no sabia que pasaría debido a su licantropía.

-¡Oh, mejor cállense! –dijo Remus enojado por la burla de sus amigos.

Y de repente, la puerta que tenían enfrente se abre, y sale una enfermera, que se acerca a donde estaban ellos. Y Sirius y James paran de reír de golpe y a Remus se le pasa el enfado.

-¿Señor Potter? –pregunta la enfermera.

-¿S-Sii? –dice James nervioso.

Y la enfermera sonríe y le dice:

-Felicidades, su esposa acaba de dar a luz exitosamente y la trasladaron a su habitación, pueden ir a verla ya, esta descansando, esta en la habitación 304. Queda al fondo del pasillo y vuelta a la derecha. –dijo la enfermera a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se iba.

James se quedo parado hasta que reacciono y se aventó encima de sus amigos de la felicidad.

-¡Soy papa! ¡Sirius, Remus, soy papa! ¿¡OYERON!? –dijo un muy feliz James.

-Felicidades amigo. –dijo Remus.

-EEEEEEEEEH, lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Lily y a mi ahijadito –dijo Sirius. James lo había nombrado el padrino de su bebe.

-Si, tienes razón –dijo James, y sin esperar respuesta echo a correr rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa y su bebe. Y Sirius y Remus, al ver que James salio corriendo, se apuraron para alcanzarlo.

James se detuvo en seco al llegar a la habitación. Y toco la puerta, al escuchar un "Pase" de la voz de su esposa, entro con una enorme sonrisa.

Lily estaba recostada contra el respaldo de la cama, destilaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros, y James corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas, mi amor? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Y nuestro bebe como es? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Crees que me dejaran verlo? –pregunto un muy apurado James.

-Son muchas preguntas cariño, pero responderé a todas, uno, ¡Estoy tan, pero tan feliz! Dos, me siento bien, muy bien para ser exacta, ya quiero irme a casa –dijo haciendo un pucherito, que hizo que James la besara – ¡Y, respecto al bebe, es una sorpresita! Te vas a llevar la mayor sorpresa del mundo cuando te enteres, la enfermera lo va a traer y por supuesto que puedes verlo –termino dándole un besito.

Cuando James iba a preguntar que sorpresita, entraron muy agitados Sirius y Remus.

-Vaya que corres rápido prongs, nos dejaste atrás. –dijo Sirius mientras Remus se acercaba a Lily para felicitarla y preguntarle por el bebe, a lo que ella le respondió lo mismo que a James "Es una sorpresa" Después Sirius tambien la abrazo y no pudieron sacarle nada ninguno de los tres.

-¿Y mi bebe Lily? ¿Por qué no me lo traen? ¿Le paso algo? –pregunto James.

-No, no, no le paso nada, esta muy sano, esque estoy esperando a que lleguen Peter, Geraldine, Kristen y el pequeño Willie, cuando lleguen ellos lo traerán.

Los 3 suspiraron, estaban muy ansiosos de conocer al pequeño Potter, así que cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder sacarle mas información se sentaron en un sillón, mientras Lily les contaba como fue el parto pero sin hablar mucho del bebe, lo que hacia que se pusieran ansiosos y nerviosos a la vez.

Media hora después llegaron Peter, Geraldine, y Kristen con Willie en brazos, entraron llenos de regalos y flores.

Peter era chaparrito, gordito y tenia unos pequeños ojos, últimamente casi no lo veían, siempre desaparecía misteriosamente y luego volvía a aparecer muy nervioso.

Geraldine era muy blanca con pelo negro en rizos, y unos bonitos ojos color negro. Era muy simpática, y un poco tímida, tenía muchas cosas en común con Remus, como que ambos amaban el chocolate y tenian una pasión enorme por los libros.

Kristen tambien era muy blanca pero con pelo castaño y unos cariñosos ojos azul agua. Ella y Sirius se amaban con locura, eran alegres, hiperactivos, y les encantaban las bromas, siempre estaban juntos.

Kristen era la más loca de las 3 mejores amigas, igual que Sirius lo era en el grupo de los merodeadores, así que no les extraño que ella fuera la encargada de conquistar el corazón del chico que decía ser "Espíritu Libre".

Y el pequeño Willie el dia de hoy venia con su color favorito en el pelo, el clásico azul eléctrico.

-¡LILY! ¡LILY! ¡LILY! –gritaban felices Geraldine y Kristen mientras daban saltitos rogándole a su amiga que le dijera a la enfermera que trajeran al bebe.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, esta bien –dijo Lily mientras llamaba a la enfermera.

James estaba alucinado, esperaba con impaciencia a su bebe, quería cargarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, tenerlo con el, los últimos 4 meses, desde que vio como Sirius cargaba a Willie, como se le llenaron los ojos de alegría cuando cargo su bebe. Y es la imagen que siguen dando hasta ahora, vio como Sirius estaba sentando con su bebe en las piernas, en una esquina de la habitación mientras el le sonreía o le hacia tontadas a Willie para que se pusiera feliz, y su pelo cambiara de color mientras reía.

Y el quería verse así con su pequeño bebe.

En ese momento entro la enfermera, e hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta con lo que traía la enfermera en los brazos, excepto Lily, que miraba sus reacciones con una enorme sonrisa, y esque la enfermera no traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, si no dos. Uno venia con una manta azul y otro con la manta rosa.

James no creía lo que veía, se volteo hacia Lily quien le asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que los dos pequeños bebes que venían en los brazos de la enfermera eran sus hijos.

La enfermera avanzo y puso a los bebes en los brazos de su madre, mientras ella les sonreía con dulzura infinita.

-Ven, James. –dijo Lily volteando hacia el para que viera a sus bebes.

James avanzo con paso torpe hacia la cama, y cuando vio a sus hijos se le enterneció la mirada, eran lo mas hermoso que el había visto en su vida.

Los dos bebes al ser mellizos eran iguales, tenian una pequeña matita de pelo negro azabache como su papa y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes como la madre.

-Oww, son tan lindos, Lily… -dijo Geraldine con dulzura mientras se acercaban ella y los demás para verlos y decir que eran muy lindos, después de que se pasaran los bebes de brazo en brazo toco el turno de que el papa los cargara.

James tomo con mucho cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras notaba los gestos que hacia, o como sonreía, el no cabía en si de la felicidad, acababa de tener a los dos bebes mas lindos del mundo…

-Son tan lindos –dijo James. -¿Cómo los llamaremos? Ahora que me acuerdo no les hemos pensando en un nombre. –dijo James ahora con el barón en sus brazos.

-Bueno… he estado pensando en el nombre Harry para el niño, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre –dijo con dulzura Lily, ella era la que tenía en brazos a la niña.

-Mmm… si, Harry, es un bonito nombre, Harry Potter queda bien –dijo James, después se volteo hacia los demás para preguntarles si les gustaba el nombre, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Oh mejor, Harry James Potter –termino Lily.

James sonrió, le gustaba que su hijo tuviera su nombre.

-Si, queda bien. –dijo el. -¿Y la niña?

-Bueno, he estado pensando en ponerle el nombre de tu madre. –dijo Lily.

-¿Dorea? ¿Te gusta como queda Dorea Potter? –dijo James.

-Si, tu mama tenía un muy bonito nombre. –dijo ella.

-Pues a mi me gusta mas Dorea Lilian Potter. –dijo James, volteo hacia los demás y como hicieron con Harry, tambien asintieron.

-Bien… perfecto, esos serán sus nombres. –dijo Lily.

* * *

**TERMINADO :D **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE x) **

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE YA TENGO LA HISTORIA LISTA, ASI QUE NO VOY A DEJAR DE ACTUALIZAR**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA D: **

**ADMITO CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO, TODO CUENTA, **

**LOS REVIEWS SERAN EL PASE PARA QUE CONTINUE ESTA HISTORIA ^^,**

**NOS VEMOS EN UNA SEMANA :D**

* * *


	2. Caminos Diferentes

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, solo algunos personajes son mios, hago esta historia por diversion, no gano nada con ella, excepto los reviews ^^

Que les parecio el capitulo 1?

**Contestare a sus Reviews, y si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia no duden en preguntarme: **

**Myrna Elva.**

**Dizashe.**

**Madrileño **

**

* * *

**

**2. Caminos diferentes.**

En una habitación de la Taberna de Cerdo se encontraban Sybill Trewlaney y el Profesor Dumbledore para una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación, al finalizar la entrevista el profesor Dumbledore decidió que ella no era apta para el puesto, ya que no sabia mucho. Cuando Sybill se dirigió hasta la puerta de repente se paro en seco y entro en una especie de trance y empezó a recitar…

_"Los únicos con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acercan... Nacidos de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrán al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso señalara a uno como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... Los únicos con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerán al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Termino por recitar Sybill, en ese momento Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta que la mujer volvía en si.

-¿Estas bien Sybill? – Le pregunto a Trewlaney.

-Si… no se que me paso, será mejor que me vaya –dijo Sybill a la vez que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Sybill? –pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

Trewlaney se detuvo y volteo.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

-Tienes el puesto –dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Y mientras Albus Dumbledore le daba indicaciones a la ahora profesora Trewlaney, no se dio cuenta que Severus Snape escucho una pequeña parte de la profecía. "_Y el Señor Tenebroso señalara a uno como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_ E iba a informarle a su señor sobre lo que escucho.

* * *

_31 de octubre de 1981. _

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –se escucho el lloriqueo de un bebe.

-Es tu turno de ir a ver, James –dijo la voz soñolienta **(N/A: no se si esta bien escrito) **de Lily Potter.

-Ya voy –dijo James Potter a la vez que se levantaba de la cama de donde estaba dormido. Vio el reloj: 6:34 A.M. --¿Por qué se levantan tan temprano, Lil? Son las 6 de la mañana.

Pero Lily ni le hizo caso porque se había vuelto a dormir al ver que su marido iba a ir con el bebe.

James suspiro y se encamino al cuarto donde se oían los lloriqueos, y se encontró con Harry parado en la cuna sostenido de los barrotes llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras Harry? –le dijo con ternura James al bebe una vez que lo hubo cargado.

Harry escondió la cara en el pecho de su papa ala vez que trataba de controlar los sollozos. James fue hacia la mecedora y se sentó con Harry. Le hacia mimos al bebe para que se tranquilizara, y cuando Harry estuvo bien, le contó un cuento.

-Papaa a a a –decía Harry a la vez que le daba golpecitos con su mano al libro que le estaba leyendo James. Tanto Harry como Dorea solo decían pocas palabras, podían decir papa, mama, agua, y le decían a Sirius "guagua" todavía no caminaban del todo, podían caminar pero si les dabas la mano, y podían mantenerse en pie solos.

Las cosas no iban muy fáciles para el matrimonio Potter y sus bebes, fue difícil los primeros meses tener que cuidar a dos bebes al mismo tiempo sin tener experiencia, la poca experiencia que tenian sobre los bebes fue por Willie, que antes de que nacieran sus hijos, Sirius y Kristen les dejaban al bebe de vez en cuando. A veces Geraldine venia a ayudarles con un bebe, y ella estaba encantada ayudándolos, nombraron a Remus y a Geraldine padrinos de Dorea, y a Kristen y Sirius los de Harry, como ya habían acordado antes de que naciera el bebe.

Tambien estaba el raro hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore les había pedido que se ocultaran hacia 3 meses, porque Voldemort los estaba buscando, aunque ni siquiera sabían el motivo por lo que el mago mas tenebroso de la época anduviera detrás de unos bebes. Tuvieron que recurrir al encantamiento Fidelio, que trataba de que tenian que tener un guardián secreto que era el único que podía saber su ubicación, al menos que este se la revelara a alguien. Ellos habían elegido a Peter como guardián secreto, pero hicieron creer a todo el mundo que el guardián era Sirius, los únicos que sabían que Peter era el guardián eran James, Lily, Sirius y por supuesto Peter, no quisieron decirles a Kristen, Geraldine y Remus, para que hubiera menos involucrados en el asunto.

A las 9 de la mañana, toda la familia Potter estaba en el comedor desayunando, mientras que James le daba de comer a Dorea y Lily a Harry, que estaban en sus sillas para bebes haciendo un reguero y jugando con la comida.

Esta tarde iba a haber una reunión familiar en la casa de Remus, y después iban a disfrazar a sus hijos y llevarlos a pedir dulces ya que hoy es Halloween.

Llegaron a la casa de Remus y Geraldine, y ya estaban hay la familia Black.

-¡Moony, Padfoot, Geraldine, Kristen, Willie! –decía James mientras los abrazaba a cada uno.

-¿Cómo están estos lindos angelitos? –dijo Geraldine llegando hacia donde estaba Lily, y cargo a Harry. -¿Cómo estas Lils?

-Pues… bien eso creo, ¿Y tu? –pregunto Lily.

-¡Muy, muy pero muy feliz! –dijo Geraldine una vez que Kristen hubo llegado.

-¿Y eso amiga? ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? –pregunto Kristen con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya verán es una sorpresa. –dijo ella con un tono de misterio.

Después de la comida, disfrazaron a Dorea, Harry y a Willie, a la primera la disfrazaron de hada, que consistía en una bonita falda que parecía de ballet, pero era puntiaguda y era de color verde, que hacia resaltar sus bonitos y brillantes ojos verdes. A Harry lo disfrazaron de ciervo **(N/A: ¿Por qué será 8-)?) **y a Willie de un perrito negro. Y así llevaron a los bebes a pedir dulces.

Cuando llegaron a las 7 de la tarde de pedir dulces, los niños estaban dormidos excepto la pequeña Dorea, que estaba en brazos de su madrina Geraldine.

Cuando llego la hora de irse a sus casas, todos se estaban despidiendo, y Lily se dirigió hacia Dorea que seguía en brazos de su madrina.

-Ven, Dorea, ya nos tenemos que ir, tu mami tiene sueño –dijo Lily extendiendo los brazos hacia Dorea, pero en vez de que la niña extendiera tambien los bracitos hacia su mama, solo logro que la bebe se refugiara más en Geraldine. –Vamos, ven tenemos que irnos. –dijo cargando a la niña, que se puso a llorar extendiendo los brazos hacia su madrina.

-Vamos, Lily, si quieres déjala conmigo, yo la voy a poder cuidar bien –dijo Geraldine.

Lily la miro con el ceño fruncido, no es que no confiara en su amiga, es solo el hecho de que nunca había pasado una noche sin alguno de sus 2 pequeños, esa seria la primera vez en que uno de sus hijos no pasaría una noche en su casa. Después de pensarlo un segundo, Lily acepto.

-Esta bien, esta bien, supongo que aquí tienes las cosas suficientes para que mi bebita pase la noche aquí, ya que esta es como su segunda casa, pero te voy a dejar la pañalera aquí.

-Esta bien, Lily –dijo feliz Geraldine.

Después de que Lily le dijera a Geraldine un montón de cosas sobre como cuidarla y que hacer en cada cosa, James, Lily y Harry se fueron a su casa del Valle De Godric, las 3 familias Vivian hay, pero estaban sus casas separadas por un par de cuadras.

Kristen, Willie y Sirius se quedaron un rato mas platicando.

En la casa de la familia Potter, Harry se había levantado, y estaba sentado en un sillón mientras su papa trataba de hacerlo reír sacando chispas de su varita, cuando escucho como explotaba la puerta de la entrada, y Lily llego corriendo hacia James.

-¡Lily, corre! ¡Es el! ¡Yo lo entretendré! ¡Huye, llévate a Harry! –grito James mientras Lily agarraba a Harry que seguía sentado en el sillón, tras darle una mirada a su marido donde se reflejaban todos sus sentimientos, corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto de su hijo, y hay se dio cuenta de que no traía la varita, cuando en su cabeza se formaban ideas de cómo escapar, escucho como voldemort gritaba:

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _

Y escucho como un cuerpo caía al suelo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, puso a su hijo en la cuna, y cerro la puerta del cuarto, pero 5 segundos después Voldemort había abierto la puerta.

Lily se interpuso entre la cuna y Voldemort.

-¡Apártate muchacha! –grito el.

-A Harry no, por favor, a Harry no, ¡mátame a mí! –grito Lily.

Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarla por la fuerza.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _

Y el cuerpo de Lily cayó al suelo sin vida. Voldemort se empezó a reír mientras se dirigía a la cuna donde estaba el niño, que al ver que no era un juego, y que su papa no era el que estaba debajo de la capucha, echo a llorar. Y Voldemort odiaba cuando los bebes lloraban.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _–grito Voldemort.

Pero algo raro paso, la maldición asesina se dirigió hacia la frente de Harry, pero al llegar reboto dándole a Voldemort y dejando en la frente de Harry una cicatriz en forma de rayo que seria el inicio de todos sus problemas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Lupin, estos y los Black, estaban muy entretenidos charlaron cuando escucharon una explosión.

-¿Qué… que fue eso? -dijo Remus, ala vez que todos se levantaban para ver que fue lo que sucedió.

Se asomaron por la ventana y lo que vieron no les gusto nada, mortifagos y mortifagos andaban por las calles haciendo explotar las casas o atacando a la gente o niños que estaban afuera por Halloween.

-Esto no me gusta nada –dijo Sirius, se giro hacia los demás –Ustedes dos quédense aquí con los niños –dijo girándose hacia Kristen y Geraldine, que muy a su pesar asintieron –Remus, vamos a salir los 2 a combatir contra ellos, yo te ire cubriendo la espalda mientras tu corres hacia la casa de Lily y James para ver como están. ¿De acuerdo? –termino por decir.

-Esta bien, nos vemos, ocúltense en algún lugar –dijo Remus a la vez que le daba un beso a Geraldine y Sirius hacia lo mismo con Kristen.

Sirius y Remus salieron, y se pusieron a mandar hechizos hacia los mortifagos, y en unos de sus tiempos libres, Remus fue corriendo hacia la casa de la familia Potter, estaba muy cerca así que no tardo mucho, pero lo que vio al llegar lo detuvo en seco.

La casa estaba destruida y a lo lejos vio a Hagrid que al parecer estaba buscando algo. Rápidamente Remus corrió hacia el.

-¡HAGRID! –y cuando el susodicho volteo, vio que en sus brazos traía a Harry.

-¿Qué…Que es lo que paso? ¿Dónde están Lily y James? –dijo Remus acercándose a el.

-Lily… y James… están… muertos… -dijo muy a su pesar Hagrid.

Remus se quedo sin habla, no podía creerlo, sus amigos, su hermano, una de sus mejores amigas… muertos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –dijo un momento después con la voz ahogada.

-Al parecer Sirius traiciono a los Potter, Quien-tu-sabes al intentar matar a Harry parece que reboto, dejándole esta rara cicatriz en la frente –dijo mientras señalaba la frente de un Harry dormido. –Derroto a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el profesor Dumbledore, me a pedido que viniera por el.

Remus no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Sirius traicionar a Lily y a James? ¿Voldemort muerto?

Minutos después Remus reacciono y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

-De…Déjame a Harry, yo cuidare de el.

-Lo siento Remus, pero el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que se lo llevara inmediatamente.

-Esta bien, te…tengo que irme –y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, corrió rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si. Y se encontró con Geraldine y Kristen, que al ver la expresión de su cara, le preguntaron que paso.

-Sirius traiciono a Lily y a James, están muertos… -dijo Remus

-¿QUE? –dijo Kristen, su cara quedo blanca y sus ojos empezaron a destilar lagrimas.

-No… No puedo creerlo –dijo Geraldine ya llorando, después de unos minutos se tranquilizo -¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde esta?

-Hagrid se lo llevo al profesor Dumbledore, insistí en que me lo diera a mi, que nosotros cuidaríamos de el, pero me dijo que eso no iba a ser posible y que ahora Harry no estaba a salvo, y Dumbledore lo iba a proteger. –termino por decir Remus.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Geraldine, Kristen seguía llorando, y había que entenderla, se acababa de enterar que su marido, el padre de su hijo, el amor de su vida, había traicionado a sus mejores amigos, y encima de todo estaban muertos.

-Tengo que salir a ayudar, los aurores han llegado, y el resto de la orden del fénix, pero no son suficientes para atrapar a tantos mortifagos, escóndanse. –dijo Remus a la vez que salía.

Después de 5 minutos de estar llorando en silencio Kristen se levanto, agarro la pañalera y se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba su bebe.

-¿A dónde vas, Kristen? –dijo Geraldine siguiéndola.

-Me voy, voy a huir con Willie y Dorea, será lo mejor. –dijo Kristen después de un rato de observarla.

-Bien… voy contigo. –dijo Geraldine.

-Tú no puedes venir conmigo, tienes una vida con Remus, en cambio para mi todo acabo. –dijo ella.

-Voy a ir contigo, tengo que cuidar de Dorea, eso es lo que hubiera querido Lily, que cuidara de ella, y la única manera de cuidar de Dorea es yéndonos, Remus podrá entenderlo, o mejor dicho, debe entenderlo.

Kristen termino por aceptar, la verdad esque no quería irse sola. Media hora después, ya tenian maletas listas y a los niños en sus brazos, y Kristen había sacado su varita y un vaso para hacer un traslador.

-_¡Portus! _

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Geraldine.

-Aun lugar muy lejos de aquí –dijo Kristen. -¿Lista? –Geraldine asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, a la cuenta de 3, uno, dos… ¡TRES! –y tomaron el vaso y desaparecieron al tiempo que entraban los mortifagos a quemar la casa.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ACEPTO CUALQIER TIPO DE CRITICA.**

Hasta la proxima ;D


	3. Misterio

PUES AQUI TRAIGO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION :D

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS O QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD!

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES Y UNA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ES DE J.K. ROWLING

_Como veran a continuacion, unas partes de este capitulo salen en "Harry Potter y la orden del fenix", era necesario ponerlas..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. MISTERIO  
**

Era un caluroso verano en el número 4 de Privet Drive, un chico de 15 años, con pelo negro rebelde imposible de peinar, unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con una rara cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, contemplaba el cielo acostado en el pasto, pensando, pensando sobre muchas cosas, como sus amigos, a los que extrañaba demasiado, sus nombres son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, son como sus hermanos, los conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, desde entonces se hicieron inseparables…

También pensaba en su padrino, Sirius Black, un prófugo de la prisión de Azkaban, que se escapo hace 2 años, cuando el estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts, lo extrañaba, pero también estaba muy molesto con el y con sus amigos, ya que en las cartas que le enviaban no le decían nada, siempre ponían "Lo siento Harry, no podemos poner mucha información en las cartas porque podían interceptarlas, nos vemos luego." Eso le enfermaba, por lo que le habia pedido a Hedwig su lechuza, que los picoteara hasta que le dieran una respuesta satisfactoria, que todavía no regresaba. Se ponían así desde que a finales de su 4to. Año volvió Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, el que le había dejado marcado con esa tonta cicatriz en la frente, y también el asesino de sus padres, el culpable de que el viviera con sus tíos por 11 miserables años, bueno aun vive con ellos pero solo las vacaciones de verano…

En ese instante su tía Petunia abrió la ventana que daba al patio donde el estaba acostado, y le dijo:

-¡Potter! ¡Entra ya! ¿Qué no ves que te pueden ver los vecinos?

¡Pues Claro! Su tía siempre se preocupaba por lo que decían los vecinos, por eso de pequeño no lo dejo salir mucho para que los vecinos no tuvieran nada que decir de los Dursley, aunque sus tíos siempre se interesaban en lo que dijeran ellos. Y se la pasaban espiándolos.

-Ya voy tía… -respondió sin mucho animo.

Había estado arto de estar todo el día en su cuarto, siempre era lo mismo, no había muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, porque prácticamente no lo dejaban hacer nada, como ver la televisión, jugar con el ordenador del mastodonte de su primo Dudley, tocar cualquier postre del refrigerador o etc.

Al entrar en la casa se topo con la mirada de su tío Vernon, que lo miraba Con el ceño fruncido, –algo muy propio de el, debería decir- observándolo, se encamino hacia Harry y se agarro esa espantosa mata de pelo que tenia encima de la boca que el llamaba bigote, y Harry sabia que estaba por regañarlo o decirle algo.

-Potter, hoy en la noche Petunia, Dudley y yo vamos a salir, ya que hemos recibido una invitación para un festival de florería muy importante, por lo que te quedaras encerrado en tu cuarto, y no tocaras el televisor o el refrigerador, ¿Entendiste?

-Si, Tío Vernon-dijo Harry volteando los ojos.

Como bien había dicho su tío, esa noche se fueron, dejándolo encerrado con llave en su cuarto, "Por si las dudas", le había dicho su tío Vernon.

Lo que sus tíos no sabían, es que Harry, ya tenia un mecanismo de huida. Saco de un cajón, un pequeño gancho y lo utilizo para abrir la puerta. Bajo a la sala, donde se echo en un sillón y prendió el televisor.

Después de 15 minutos viendo el televisor, oyó como sonaba el timbre, Harry no creía que fueran los Dursley, se acababan de ir, y no tocarían el timbre, así que apago el televisor y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se dio la sorpresa de su vida, del otro lado de la puerta estaban el profesor Dumbledore, y Sirius Black en su forma animaga.

-Buenas tardes, Harry, ¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto tranquilamente el profesor Dumbledore, como si no se diera cuenta de la cara de circunstancias que tenia su alumno.

Sin replicar Harry se retiro, y extendió una mano, invitándolos a pasar con señas ya que no se creía capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Pasaron, y Harry cerro la puerta, cuando estuvo totalmente cerrada, Sirius se transformo en un hombre, Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba muy cambiado, en su sonrisa ya no se veían esos dientes podridos que le habia dejado Azkaban, si no una perfecta dentadura blanca y se veía un poco mas de brillo en sus ojos grises, traía su pelo cortado perfectamente, e incluso se veía mas arreglado que cuando Harry lo conoció con el traje de prisión.

-¡Harry! Que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Sirius, ala vez que le daba un abrazo.

-B-bbien –tartamudeo Harry. –Disculpen, me alegra que estén los 2 aquí, pero me parece raro. Por lo habitual siempre me avisan cuando vienen. Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que vinieran.

-Tienes razón, Harry, venimos a decirte algo muy importante –dijo con tranquilidad Dumbledore.

-¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort? –pregunto un temeroso Harry.

-Bueno, en parte si, en parte no. –dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -¿Por qué no pasamos al salón? Así hablaremos más tranquilamente.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Dumbledore se dirigió al salón seguido de muy cerca por Harry y Sirius, cuando estuvieron sentados en un sillón, el profesor Dumbledore empezó su relato:

-Hoy venimos a hablarte de dos temas, el menos importante de los dos, es que como tú sabrás bueno, es que Voldemort no ha hecho una aparición pública. –explico el profesor Dumbledore.

-Eso es por que tu le arruinaste su aparición, el no quería que nadie se enterara de su regreso, tu tuviste que morir el día que te utilizo para volver, pero el caso es que pudiste, y nos pusiste en alarma a todos nosotros, y es lo que el menos quería, que Dumbledore se enterara de su regreso. –dijo Sirius. -Creemos que quiere hacer un gran espectáculo para cuando quiera aparecerse públicamente, Harry, no se si sabrás, pero hace 14 años, Voldemort no solo tenia de su lado a mortifagos, si no que también tenia todo tipo de criaturas mágicas de su lado como gigantes, dementores, hombres lobo entre otros. Por lo que creemos debe de estar haciendo tratos con ellos. –intervino Sirius. –También, como sabrás nadie cree en lo que dice Dumbledore o tu, sobre que Voldemort ha regresado, Fudge se esta haciendo el tonto, no quiere creer nada, según las ultimas notas del profeta dice que esta "Todo en Orden"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya sabia eso, en el profeta se la pasaban insultándolo tanto a el como a Dumbledore de mentirosos, entre otras cosas.

-Si, he visto los insultos en el profeta, pero ¿Sobre que era lo otro que querían hablarme? –pregunto Harry.

-Bueno… eso es un tema muy delicado a tratar, por lo que lo hablaremos en el Cuartel General –dijo Sirius.

-¿Cuartel General de que? –pregunto.

-De la orden del Fénix –dijo Dumbledore.

-Un… momento… ¿Me están diciendo que van a sacarme de aquí? ¿Qué es ese cuartel? ¿Qué es la orden del fénix?

-La orden del fénix es una organización secreta que se encargaba de luchar contra Voldemort antes de su caída, pero al desaparecer Voldemort, no creímos que fuera necesario seguir con ella así que se le deshicimos, pero este verano al aparecer otra vez, la hemos vuelto a unir, y si, te vamos a llevar para alla. –explico el Profesor Dumbledore. -Harry, ahora Sirius va a ir ayudarte a empacar tus cosas. –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry prefirió no decir nada por el momento, ya que llegaran al tal cuartel le contarían, ¿Pero que era ese tema tan delicado que querían tratar con el? Se levanto y subió las escaleras seguido de Sirius.

Al llegar a su habitación, agarro al baúl y el y Sirius empezaron a meter todas sus cosas.

-¿Cómo ha ido el verano? –pregunto Sirius a su ahijado.

-Pues… aburrido, la verdad, aquí no hay muchas cosas que hacer, y cuando trato de divertirme un poco enviando cartas no me pones nada interesante –dijo Harry, todavía seguía resentido con sus amigos y el por ocultarle información, ¿Por qué no le contaron nada de la orden del fénix? Después de todo el fue quien vio regresar a Voldemort, no ellos, ellos no lucharon contra Voldemort 4 veces, estaba totalmente seguro que al lugar al que iban estaban Ron y Hermione.

-No te pongas así, Harry, es peligroso que las lechuzas entren y salgan del cuartel, pueden interceptarlas, imagínate si pongo información sobre la orden… -intento explicar Sirius, pero el ya sabia que su ahijado era un cabezota.

-¿Ron y Hermione están en el cuartel, no es cierto?

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –pregunto Sirius con incredulidad.

-Es demasiado obvio, ponían lo mismo sus cartas, y curiosamente los 3 me envían la carta el mismo día por lo que me llegaban al mismo tiempo, pensé que tal vez estarían en la madriguera los 3, pero ahora que me llevan al cuartel es porque ellos también están hay. –termino Harry.

-Vaya, si que eres inteligente ahijadito, aunque no me sorprende, tienes la astucia de tu madre, tu madre usaba ese mismo método para culparnos cuando nosotros hacíamos una broma. –dijo Sirius, con la vista perdida, como si estuviera viajando en sus recuerdos.

-Bueno… es todo, será mejor que bajemos, ya termine. –dijo Harry evadiendo el ultimo comentario de su padrino.

-Esta bien, bajemos, pero no estés enojado, vamos –dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su ahijado y tomando su baúl con la mano desocupada.

Juntos bajaron y en el recibidor estaba Dumbledore de pie esperándolos.

-¿Terminaron? –pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, los Dursley deben venir ya hacia aquí al darse cuenta de la invitación falsa. –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Un momento… ¿entonces ustedes les enviaron esa invitación de un tal festival? –pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Si… bueno, es que no podíamos dejar que nos vieran, aparte pensamos que seria mas fácil, escríbeles una nota diciéndoles que los veras el próximo verano. –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Si… de acuerdo –dijo Harry y se encamino hacia la cocina y saco una hoja y un bolígrafo e hizo una nota corta:

_Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon: _

_El profesor Dumbledore, y mi padrino han _

_venido por mí, no me verán hasta el próximo _

_verano._

_Su sobrino _

_Harry J. Potter._

Pego la nota en la puerta de la cocina, ya que es la hora de la cena y sus tíos llegarían directo a la cocina. Cuando termino se encamino hacia donde estaban Dumbledore y Sirius.

-Termine… ¿en que nos iremos? –pregunto Harry.

-En un traslador, es lo más fácil. –dijo Dumbledore a la vez que sacaba de su tunica colorida una pluma, cuando hubo murmurado un _"Portús" _les extendió la pluma –Cuando cuente 3, la tocan, uno, dos... ¡TRES! –y los tres tocaron la pluma y sintieron como un gancho los jalaba del ombligo y todo empezaba a dar vueltas y terminaron en una calle desolada.

Dumbledore le extendió un papel donde se Leia:

_El Cuartel General De La Orden Del Fénix_

_Puede ser encontrado en Grimmould Place numero 12, Londres. _

Sirius le quito el trozo de pergamino de las manos de Harry una vez que lo hubo leído y le prendiófuego con la punta de su varita. Mientras el mensaje se retorcía enllamas y flotaba hasta el suelo, Harry miraba de nuevo a las casascontiguas. Estaban parados delante del número once; miró a laizquierda y vio el número diez, sin embargo a la derecha estaba elnúmero trece.

-¿Pero dónde está…?

-Piensa sobre lo que acabas de memorizar -dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Harry miró atentamente, y tan pronto habían alcanzado el lugar correspondiente al número doce de Grimmould Place, una puerta bastante estropeada surgió de ningún sitio entre los números once y trece, inmediatamente seguida por unas paredes sucias y unas ventanas sombrías. Era como si una casa extra se hubiera inflado,desplazando de su camino a las que estaban a sus lados. Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Aparentemente los Muggles que ocupaban la casa no habían notado nada.

-Vamos, deprisa -dijo Sirius, empujando a Harry por la espalda.

Harry subió los peldaños de piedra y se quedó de pie ante una puerta que acababa de materializarse. Su pintura negra estaba desconchada y arañada. El tirador plateado tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Sirius sacó su varita y golpeó una vez la puerta con ella. Harry escuchó clicks metálicos y lo que parecía ser el estrépito de una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un crujido.

-Bienvenido a mi casa, Harry. –dijo Sirius.

Harry traspasó el umbral de la puerta para adentrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad del recibidor. Podía oler la humedad, el polvo y un olor dulzón que parecía arraigado al lugar; el sitio daba la sensación de ser un edificio abandonado.

-¿Es tu casa? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Era la casa de mis padres, viví aquí hasta que cumplí 16, después me escape y me fui a vivir con los Potter –Sirius sonrío internamente al recordar a su mejor amigo.

Se oyó el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, salió de una puerta situada al final del vestíbulo.

Estaba sonriendo para dar la bienvenida y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante más delgada y pálida que la última vez que la había visto.

-¡OH, Harry, es fantástico verte de nuevo!- susurró, apretándole en un abrazo antes de cogerle por el brazo y examinarlo críticamente. -Estás demasiado delgado, necesitas alimentarte, aunque me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco para cenar.

-Buenas noches Molly –saludo el profesor Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches, Albus. –respondió Molly, y Dumbledore paso por enseguida de ellos y se encamino hacia una puerta y entro.

-La reunión ya ha empezando, Sirius, deberías entrar –susurro la señora Weasley.

Sirius le apretó el hombro a Harry y se encamino hacia la puerta por donde el profesor Dumbledore habia entrado. Harry hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero la señora Weasley lo detuvo.

-No, Harry, las reuniones son sólo para los miembros de la Orden. –Susurro -Ron y Hermione están arriba, puedes esperar con ellos hasta que la reunión haya acabado, entonces cenaremos. Y baja la voz en el vestíbulo -añadió en un rápido susurro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry.

-No quiero que nada se despierte.

-¿A qué se…?-intento preguntar pero la señora Weasley lo interrumpió.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde, tengo que darme prisa, se supone que tengo que estar en la reunión... Sólo te enseñaré dónde tienes que dormir. -dijo en voz baja.

Presionando el dedo contra sus labios, le guiaba en cuclillas hacia unas largas cortinas carcomidas por el moho, detrás de las cuales Harry supuso que tendría que haber otra puerta.

Después de ladear un enorme paraguas que estaba de pie en el suelo y que parecía que hubiera sido hecho para la pierna cortada de un troll, empezaron a subir la oscura escalera, y pasaron por delante de una hilera de cabezas encogidas, que estaban enmarcadas en placas en la pared. Una mirada más cercana reveló a Harry que las cabezas eran de dos elfos domésticos. Todos ellos tenían el mismo hocico por nariz. Harry se quedaba más aturdido a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo en una casa que parecía que pertenecía al más tenebroso de los magos?

-Señora Weasley, ¿por qué...-intento volver a preguntar, pero solo logro ser interrumpido otra vez.

-Ron y Hermione te lo explicarán todo, querido, de veras que tengo que irme de prisa -dijo la señora Weasley distraídamente.

-Allí...-estaban alcanzando el segundo piso -tu puerta es la de la derecha. Te llamaré cuando haya acabado.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que le señalaron mientras la señora Weasley desaparecía. En cuanto abrió la puerta, alguien se le echo encima en un abrazo, y descubrió que era Hermione.

-¡HARRY! ¡Ron!, ¡está aquí! ¡Harry está aquí! ¡No te oímos llegar! ¿OH, cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado furioso con nosotros? Apuesto a que lo estabas, sé que nuestras cartas eran inservibles... pero no podíamos decirte nada. Dumbledore nos obligó a jurar que no te diríamos nada, OH, tenemos que contarte muchas cosas... –se separo de Harry, y apareció Ron por una puerta.

-Dale un respiro Hermione –dijo Ron con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba para abrazar a su amigo.

Hermione es una joven de pelo castaño muy espeso, y ojos color chocolate, ya no parecía una niña al año anterior, ella tenia un carácter autoritario.

Mientras que Ron parecía que había crecido varias pulgadas más durante el mes que habían pasado separados. Tenía un aspecto mucho más alto y desgarbado que nunca, aunque la nariz larga, el pelo rojo brillante y sus pecas seguían siendo las mismas.

Se oyó un suave aleteo y algo blanco salió disparado de lo alto del oscuro armario y aterrizó gentilmente en el hombro de Harry.

-¡Hedwig! –exclamo Harry.

La blanquecina lechuza chasqueó su pico y mordisqueó su oreja de manera cariñosa, mientras Harry acariciaba sus plumas.

-Ha estado muy a gusto -dijo Ron. -Picoteándonos hasta la muerte cuando trajo tus últimas cartas. Mira esto…

Le enseñó a Harry el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual ostentaba una media cicatriz, pero con un corte bastante profundo.

-OH, sí -dijo Harry. -Lo siento, pero necesitaba respuestas, entienden...

-Queríamos dártelas, compañero -dijo Ron. -Hermione creía que nos estábamos pasando. No paraba de decir que harías algo estúpido si te sentías abandonado y sin noticias, pero Dumbledore nos hizo…

-Jurar que no me dirían nada -dijo Harry. -Sí, Hermione ya me lo ha dicho, pero ¿Sobre que es? Ahora que fue a recogerme dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy delicado que decirme, seguro que es eso, ¿no?

-Si, es eso, solo que no sabemos que es, hemos estado espiando sus reuniones con un nuevo invento de Fred y George, orejas extensibles, pero nunca dicen exactamente que es, solo dicen que tienen que buscar algo, y que nosotros 3 los vamos a ayudar, pero nunca dicen que es. –explico Hermione. –ni siquiera nos lo han mencionado a nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Para que nos quieren a nosotros? –pregunto Harry.

-No lo sabemos, hablaron de organizar un plan, pero no pudimos escuchar mas porque mama descubrió las orejas y Fred y George las tuvieron que esconder para que mama no las tirara todas a la basura. –Siguió explicando Ron –pero deben de decirnos hoy o mañana de que trata la misión que nos asignaran, ya que oí fueron por ti.

Siguieron media hora mas hablando sobre eso, hasta que se abrió la puerta y entro la señora Weasley.

-La reunión ha terminado, ya pueden bajar a cenar, todos se mueren por verte Harry, y Ron, ¿Haz visto a Kreacher? –le pregunto.

-No, mama, no lo he visto –susurro Ron.

La señora Weasley salio diciéndoles que no tardaran.

-¿Quién es Kreacher? –pregunto Harry.

-El elfo doméstico que vive aquí -dijo Ron. -Anormal. Nunca conocí a uno como él…

Hermione frunció el entrecejo a Ron.

-No es anormal, Ron. –dijo ella.

-La ambición de su vida es que le corten la cabeza y que la cuelguen en una placa como colgaron la de su madre -dijo Ron irritado. -¿Es eso normal, Hermione?

-Bueno....bueno, si él es un poco extraño no es su culpa.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco a Harry.

-Hermione todavía no ha dejado ese rollo del PEDO

-No es PEDO! -dijo Hermione azorada. -Es la Plan para los Elfos Domésticos Oprimidos. Y no soy la única que lo piensa, Dumbledore también dice que deberíamos ser amables con Kreacher.

-Sí, sí, si, -dijo Ron. -Vamos, estoy hambriento.

Los 3 salieron escaleras abajo en medio del camino se encontraron con una joven que se presento a Harry como Nymphadora Tonks, tenia el pelo de un rosa chicle y cara en forma de corazón, se veía muy alegre, y caminaba torpemente, cuando iban a llegar al recibidor, llego la señora Weasley y les dijo que no hicieran ruido, y todos de puntitas pasaron por ahí, pero de repente…

…¡CRASH!

-¡Tonks! -sollozó la señora Weasley exasperada, girándose para mirar detrás de ella.

-¡Lo siento! -gimió Tonks, que estaba tirada en el suelo. -Es ese estúpido paraguas de ahí, es la segunda vez que me tropiezo con…

Pero el resto de sus palabras fueron cortadas por un horrible y ensordecedor chillido que dejaba helada la sangre.

Las mortífagas cortinas de terciopelo que Harry había pasado hace un momento se habían abierto de par en par, pero no había ninguna puerta detrás de ellas. Por un segundo, Harry pensó que estaba mirando desde una ventana, una ventada detrás de la cual una mujer mayor vestida con una capa negra estaba gritando y gritando como si la estuvieran torturando –entonces se dio cuenta de que simplemente era un retrato de medio cuerpo, pero el retrato más realístico y menos agradable que había visto en su vida.

La mujer vieja estaba babeando, sus ojos estaban girando hasta quedarse en blanco, la piel amarillenta de su cara se estiraba hasta tensarse cuando ella gritaba; y por todo el vestíbulo detrás de ellos, los otros retratos se despertaban y empezaban a chillar también, de manera que Harry arrugó los ojos ante el sonido y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

Apareció Remus Lupin por la puerta de la cocina y el y la señora Weasley se precipitaron y trataron de cerrar las cortinas para tapar a la anciana, pero no eran capaces de cerrarlas y ella empezó a gritar más alto que nunca, blandiendo sus manos para intentar atacar sus caras con las uñas.

_-¡Suciedad! ¡Escoria! ¡Productos de la suciedad y __repugnantes! ¡Medio desarrollados, mutantes, subnormales, lárguense de esta casa! Cómo se atreven a venir a la casa de mis padres…_

Tonks se disculpaba una y otra vez, incorporando la enorme y pesada pierna del troll de nuevo en el suelo; la señora Weasley abandonó el intento de correr las cortinas y caminaba de prisa, arriba y abajo, por el vestíbulo, aturdiendo a los otros retratos con su varita; y apareció Sirius que envistió una puerta y apareció frente a Harry.

-¡Cállate, horrible bruja vieja, CÁLLATE! -gruñó, corriendo las cortinas que la señora Weasley había abandonado.

La cara de la mujer vieja empezó a palidecer.

_-__¡Tuuuuuuuuuuu!_ -aulló la vieja, sus ojos abiertos como platos tan pronto vieron al hombre.

_-¡Traidor de sangre, abominación, verg__üenza de mi carne!-_gritaba el retrato a Sirius.

-¡He- dicho-que-te-calles! -gruñó el hombre, y con un enorme esfuerzo, él y Lupin fueron capaces de hacer que las cortinas se cerraran de nuevo.

Los chillidos de la mujer vieja cesaron y de nuevo el silencio cayó.

Acariciando su largo pelo negro y apartándoselo de los ojos, el padrino de Harry, se giró para ponerse enfrente de él.

-Veo que has conocido a mi madre –dijo lugremente.

-Tu…? –pregunto consternado, "esa mujer si que daba miedo" habia pensado Harry.

-Mi vieja y querida madre –dijo Sirius -Hemos intentado sacarla durante un mes pero pensamos que puso un Encantamiento de Adhesivo Permanente al dorso del cuadro. Bajemos las escaleras, rápido, antes de que todos se despierten otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Remus saludo a Harry con un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto Remus.

-Bien, ahora que por fin pude salir de con los Dursley. –dijo Harry contento mientras se sentaba en la mesa en seguida de su padrino después de saludar al Señor Weasley y a Bill, que también se encontraban hay.

Remus río mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry y a cada lado de el Hermione y Ron.

-Y si quieren la cena antes de la medianoche necesitaré una mano -dijo la Sra. Weasley. -No, tú puedes quedarte donde estás, Harry querido, has tenido un largo viaje.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Molly? -dijo Tonks con entusiasmo, saltando hacia adelante. La Señora Weasley vaciló, mirándola aprensivamente.

-Ehhh, no, esta todo bien, Tonks, tu también tienes que descansar, has hecho bastante hoy.

-¡No, no, quiero ayudar! -dijo Tonks alegremente, atropellando una silla mientras se apresuraba hacia el aparador, donde Ginny, que acababa de aparecer recogía los cubiertos.

Pronto, una serie de pesados cuchillos cortaba la carne y las verduras por su propia voluntad, supervisados por el Sr. Weasley, mientras la Sra. Weasley revolvía una caldera que pendía sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y alimento de la despensa.

Harry se había quedado en la mesa con Sirius y Remus.

Treinta minutos después, todos habían terminado de cenar, pero nadie se había movido de su asiento, todos mantenían una charla muy animada.

Sirius aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mañana, tenemos que decirles algo muy importante, por lo que haremos una reunión y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny, los quiero listos a las doce de la mañana. Es un tema muy serio a tratar, se los advierto. –dijo Sirius, y Harry, nunca en su vida lo había visto así, en su mirada se reflejaban muchos sentimientos.

Desesperación

Miedo

Agonía

Seriedad

Entre otros, por lo que todos los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron para ir a la cama. La señora Weasley los obligo a ir directamente a sus cuartos, y cuando hubo verificado que estuvieran acostados en sus lugares y no tuvieran la luz prendida se retiro.

En el cuarto donde dormían Ron y Harry, estaban en silencio pero ninguno de los dos dormía, estaban tratando de procesar lo que Sirius les había dicho. Hasta que fue roto por Ron.

-¿Qué crees que será lo que quieran decirnos? –pregunto Ron.

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que hará que mi vida de un giro radical. –dijo Harry.

-Si, tal vez si, buenas noches –dijo Ron.

-Buenas noches.

Despues de mas o menos una hora Harry y Ron cayeron dormidos.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION O NO. **

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


	4. Sorpresas

**AQUI UN NUEVO FIC, SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE PROLOGO. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA MAS LARGO, SE LOS PROMETO. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *-***

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a excepcion de algunos que yo eh inventado. No gano nada con esto, solo sus reviews.

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 4. SORPRESAS**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron a las ocho de la mañana, después de un desayuno en la cocina, ellos, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny se reunieron en el cuarto donde dormían los dos primeros, para hablar sobre sus teorías.

–Yo opino que tiene que ver con Quien-tu-sabes –dijo Fred.

–No, no creo que tenga que ver con Voldemort. –dijo Harry ignorando los estremecimientos de todos al mencionar el nombre de Voldemort.

–Espero que no, no quiero tener misiones que tengan que ver con el –dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

-No seas gallina Ronnie, por algo quedaste en Gryffindor, ¿No? –dijo George con una sonrisa burlona mientras los demás reían.

-¿No vieron la cara que tenia Sirius cuando nos lo dijo? –pregunto unos segundos después Ginny. –Nunca había visto esa expresión en el.

-Si… yo tampoco, ni siquiera vi esa expresión cuando lo conocimos en la casa de los gritos. –dijo Hermione.

-Debe ser algo demasiado, pero demasiado serio –dijo Ron, y todos lo miraron con caras sarcásticas de "¿Me lo juras?"

Estuvieron los chicos buscando posibilidades de lo que podría ser la junta hasta que se hicieron las once y bajaron hacia la sala de juntas de la orden del fénix -La Señora Weasley les había dicho que hay iba a ser–. Se sentaron donde estarían mas cómodos, y cinco minutos después entro el Profesor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Molly y Arthur Weasley y se sentaron.

En la habitación se respiraba un ambiente de intranquilidad, ya que todos estaban muy nerviosos. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar lo hizo con su habitual tranquilidad pero para nadie paso desapercibido que esa "Tranquilidad" era fingida.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Bueno, como ya les habrá comentado Harry, hay algo que quiero preguntarles, o bueno, mejor dicho, queremos preguntarles. Es si quieren ayudar a la orden en una misión. Les iré preguntando a cada uno. ¿Harry?

-Si –dijo Harry sin dudarlo dos veces.

-¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione dudo pero al fin contesto.

-Si.

-¿Señor Weasley?

-S-Sii –dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Fred, George?

-Claro –dijo Fred.

-Por supuesto –dijo George.

-¿Señorita Weasley?

-Claro, claro. –dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, ya que todos han aceptado, vamos a decirles de que trata la misión. –dijo Dumbledore.

Todos esperaron ansiosos a que continuara.

-La misión consiste en que entren en una escuela de magia en Canadá este año –dijo Sirius esperando sus reacciones.

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Harry.

-¿Para que? –dijo Ron.

-Genial –dijeron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Ginny solo se mantuvo seria.

-Bueno, la historia de todo esto, será mejor que se las cuente Sirius –dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-Yo… yo no creo poder, usted dígaselos Albus –dijo Sirius con la misma expresión de ayer.

-Lo comprendo, Sirius, esta bien, tendré que decírselos yo. –dijo Dumbledore a Sirius para luego dirigirse a sus alumnos. –Esto es muy delicado, nadie puede saber sobre esto, por razones que no quiero comentar ahora, y por lo que les voy a decir, espero que comprendas nuestras razones, Harry –dijo refiriéndose a el en especial. –Tú entras en una parte muy importante en todo esto, y tal vez te enfades con nosotros por ocultártelo, pero tenemos nuestras razones. –Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta historia comienza el año 1978, cuando Remus, Sirius y James se casaron –ante eso, los seis chicos que se encontraban se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo que se casaron Sirius y Remus? Cuando Harry iba a preguntarle a Dumbledore, el le hizo un ademán con la mano dándole a entender que lo dejara terminar. –No hagan preguntas hasta el final. Bueno, como iba diciendo, se casaron los 3 ese mismo año en fechas diferentes, pero eso no es importante. La esposa de Remus se llamaba Geraldine Turner, claro, que después se apellido Lupin, la esposa de Sirius, se llamaba Kristen Hardwicke, ella era hija de una familia de magos muy antigua, por lo que heredo la metamorfosis, como es el caso de la señorita Tonks, el 28 de marzo de 1980, Sirius y Kristen tuvieron un hijo –y se volvieron a quedar todos con la boca abierta. –su nombre era William Rigel Black, que heredo la metamorfosis de su madre, y bueno, aquí va lo mas pesado de la historia, como ustedes saben, el 31 de Julio de 1980, nació Harry…

-¿Y eso que tiene de pesado, profesor? A mi se me hace mas lo del hijo de Sirius –dijo Harry, el estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información nueva, mientras miraba a Sirius y Remus, que permanecían con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso no es todo, Harry, y créeme que no es lo más pesado. El 31 de Julio, Lily Potter dio a luz a dos bebes, un varón y una niña. –dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry por detrás de sus lentes de media luna, el rostro de Harry y de los demás era difícil de descifrar. Pero se podían leer, sorpresa e incredulidad. –A los que dieron nombre de Harry James Potter y Dorea Lilian Potter –dijo esperando sus reacciones.

-Eeesttoo no puede ser posible. –tartamudeo Harry con un hilo de voz, mientras los demas miraban con la boca abierta.

-Lo es, Harry, en verdad, sentimos no haberte dicho nada, pero no queríamos causarte más dolor porque si en el pasado te hubiéramos hablado de ella, hubiera sido para decirte que estaba muerta.

-¿Entonces no están muertos? –pregunto Harry en general, con esperanza marcada en su voz.

-Eso creíamos, pero al parecer no es así. –dijo esta vez Sirius. –Será mejor que Remus te cuente lo que paso el 31 de octubre desde su punto de vista.

Remus suspiro, no le gustaba recordar aquello, no era de su agrado, pero en ese momento era necesario.

-La tarde del 31 de octubre tuvimos una reunión en mi casa, llevamos a William, Harry y a Dorea a pedir dulces, al llegar de nuevo a mi casa ya era un poco tarde, Harry estaba dormido y Dorea estaba en brazos de ido, después de un rato de que Lily y James se fueran, escuchamos explotar algo afuera, y nos dimos cuenta de que era un ataque de mortifagos, Sirius y yo salimos a combatir, y después yo me escabullí a la casa de Lily y James, y hay se encontraba Hagrid que me contó lo que había Geraldine, sucedido y fui a decírselo a Kristen y a Geraldine, les dije que James y Lily estaban muertos porque Sirius nos había traicionado, después salí de nuevo a ayudar a la orden. Cuando volví la casa estaba ardiendo en llamas, dos horas después pudimos controlar el fuego, pero era muy tarde, todo estaba carbonizado. No encontramos los cuerpos, por lo que creímos que estaban muertos. –Concluyo Remus con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Yo por supuesto no quise creer eso, por lo que una de las razones por las que me escape de Azkaban fue esa, estar totalmente seguro de que mi familia estaba muerta, porque yo no creía nada, al salir me dedique a investigar por mi propia cuenta, y este verano Dumbledore, con sus contactos en el ministerio, me ha ayudado con la investigación, hace un mes encontramos unos documentos donde decía que el 31 de octubre de 1981 en la casa donde Remus vivía fue hecho un traslador ilegal, por lo que venían algunos datos en el ministerio, en el traslador viajaron cuatro personas. No lograron deducir hacia donde se dirigía el traslador, solo decía que en América. Y Kristen tiene una prima en América, en Canadá para ser más exactos, su nombre es Caroline, siempre han sido muy unidas, por lo que no dudo que haya ido hacia haya. Solo hay una escuela de magia en Canadá, se llama Tamwood, queda en Vancouver, y para encontrarlos los necesitamos. –termino por decir Sirius.

-Ten por seguro que les ayudaremos Sirius –dijo firmemente Hermione. -¿Pero están seguros de que Dorea y William están en una escuela de magia? A lo mejor Kristen y Geraldine pudieron haberlos criado como muggles.

-Estoy muy seguro de que Kristen y Geraldine los metieron a una escuela de magia, Kristen nunca ha entendido el mundo muggle, y nunca les negaría su origen, por lo que no dudo que los haya metido a Tamwood.

-Les ayudaremos en lo que sea. –les respondió Ginny.

-Si, no lo duden –dijo Ron.

Fred y George asintieron con la cabeza, y todos se volvieron hacia Harry para ver cual iba a ser su contestación, pero Harry se estaba tapando la cara con las manos.

Sirius se levanto y se dirigió hacia Harry, poniéndole una mano sobre un hombro.

-¿Harry? –pregunto Sirius.

Harry se destapo la cara y volteo a ver a todos los presentes, que esperaban su respuesta.

-No tienen ni porque preguntármelo, ire, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana, así como tambien a tu hijo –dijo Harry viendo a Sirius –Y a Geraldine y Kristen.

-Bien, mañana vamos a ponernos de acuerdo sobre cuando nos iremos, porque será pronto, necesitaremos una casa donde se instalaran, inscribirlos en el colegio, ponerles nombres falsos, entre otras cosas, ahora será mejor que me vaya, tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el ministerio. –dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba, tras despedirse de todos se fue.

Harry se quedo viendo a todos y tambien salio, todos sabían que el necesitaba estar solo, por lo que no lo siguieron, fue hacia la cocina, donde encontró su objetivo. –Una poción para Dormir- se la tomo de un sorbo, y se fue hacia la cama.

Harry no podía creer todo lo que le habían hecho saber en tan solo una hora, que eso fue lo que duro esa reunión, primero, estaba el hecho de que Sirius y Remus se habían casado, Sirius tuvo un hijo, y el tuvo una hermana melliza, y sabia que no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como es corto, el proximo lo voy a hacer largo. **

**Dejen reviews porfavor, ^^ **

**Hasta la proxima n_n**


	5. Planes De Viaje

**AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO n_n**

**Espero que les gustte :) **

**Gracias a todos los que la leen ^^**

**_Note: Todos los personajes que aparecen en mi fic pertenece unica y exclusivamente a mi autora favorita J.K. Rowling, a excepcion de Dorea, Kristen, William & Geraldine._**

**_Como notaran a continuacion, hay unas partes de este fic que pertenecen a "Harry Potter y La orden del Fenix", tuve que ponerlas para no alterar mucho la historia ^^_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. PLANES DE VIAJE**

Harry despertó cerca de las diez de la noche, se asusto cuando vio su reloj, ¡Había dormido todo el dia! ¡Y vaya el hambre que tenia!

Tras ponerse sus gafas, se levanto y vio a su alrededor, Ron estaba ya dormido, así que salió y se dirigió hacia la cocina con sigilo, no quería despertar a ningún retrato o alguna de esas cosas terroríficas que habitaban en la casa.

Al entrar en la cocina se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie a estas horas, pero hay estaba Sirius de espaldas a el sentado, como viendo la nada, ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

Harry carraspeo para hacerse notar y el volteo, y Harry vio que tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando.

–Buenas noches, Harry, no esperaba verte hasta mañana en la mañana –le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amable.

–Si… yo creo que me desperté del hambre, no he comido nada desde el desayuno. –respondió Harry.

–Entonces, pasa… –le dijo Sirius, y Harry se sentó en la mesa en seguida de Sirius, donde ya había comida, seguramente lo que había sobrado de la cena. Y agarro una tostada y la empezó a mordisquear por los bordes mientras miraba a su padrino.

–¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto Sirius después de un rato.

Harry trago lo que tenia en la boca.

–Bien, supongo, son muchas cosas de las que me entere, pero, no se, supongo que estoy feliz de tener mas familia de sangre que los Dursley.

Sirius rió, pero su risa no le llego a los ojos.

– ¿Y tu como estas? –le pregunto Harry.

La mirada de Sirius se oscureció.

–Bien, solo un poco… extraño, no lo se, estoy nervioso por lo que pasara, cuando este frente a ellos, Kristen pensó que yo era el traidor, no se como reaccionara, por eso huyeron, supongo que fue en parte mi culpa de que se fueran. –susurró Sirius dolido.

–No digas eso, estoy seguro de que cuando los encontremos todo se arreglara, Remus y yo somos testigos de que tu eres inocente. –le dijo Harry.

–Gracias ahijadito –susurro Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

–Oye, dime algo.

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Sirius.

– ¿Cómo era mi hermana? –le preguntó.

–Pues, era muy parecida a ti, cabello negro difícil de peinar y ojos verdes. En su cara era muy parecida a tu madre, estoy seguro de que ahora es igual a Lily cuando tenia su edad solo que con el cabello negro. –le respondió Sirius.

Harry suspiro.

–Pero no te sientas mal, ya veras que la encontraremos –le dijo Sirius.

–Si, tienes razón –susurró Harry.

Después de un momento, Sirius se acordó de algo.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, en mi cuarto tengo un álbum de fotos donde salen algunas fotos de tu hermana y tú de bebés. Ahora lo traigo. –dijo Sirius levantándose, tras subir las escaleras, e ir a su antiguo cuarto decorado con los colores de Gryffindor que había puesto durante su adolescencia, busco en su armario el álbum de fotos, lo encontró en una esquina, y bajo con el a la cocina, encontrándose con un Harry ansioso.

–Bien, aquí esta. –dijo Sirius entregándoselo.

Harry observó la pasta, era verde oscuro y tenia detalles bordados en negro. Lo abrió con cuidado y observo la primera foto, en ella aparecían siete jóvenes con el uniforme de Hogwarts, reconoció a cinco de ellos, eran Remus, Lily, James, Peter y Sirius, supuso que las otras dos jóvenes eran Kristen y Geraldine.

– ¿Cuál de las dos son Kristen y Geraldine? –le pregunto Harry a su padrino.

–Bueno, esta de aquí –dijo señalando a una jóven muy blanca de rizos y ojos negros. –Es Geraldine y esta de aquí –señalo a una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azul agua –Es Kristen.

-Oh. –dijo Harry pasando a la próxima pagina, donde salían Sirius y Kristen, por los atuendos que traían, Harry supuso que fue en su boda, paso a la próxima pagina, donde aparecía una foto que el ya había visto en el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado: la boda de sus padres, en la siguiente pagina salían Remus y Geraldine cuando se casaron tambien, en las próximas paginas salía Willie, lo supo porque en las fotos le cambiaba el color del pelo al bebe, pero la mayoría permanecía de color azul eléctrico. Hasta que llego a las fotos donde salía el con la que parecía ser Dorea. –Entonces es ella. –dijo Harry señalando la foto donde salían los pequeños gemelos.

–Si, ¿A poco no se parecen mucho tu y ella? –le pregunto Sirius.

–Pues… Si, supongo que si. –susurró Harry.

Al terminar el álbum lo dejo encima de la mesa.

–Puedes quedarte con el –le dijo Sirius.

–No… es tuyo, no tienes más recuerdos de tu hijo y de tus amigos.

–Si tengo más, pero en el Valle de Godric, no he ido por más, porque me lo tienen prohibido, aparte cuando encuentre a mi hijo le exigiré a Kristen fotos de su niñez. Ahora será mejor que termines de cenar. –le dijo señalando hacia donde estaba la cena que había dejado a medias.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Después de terminar de cenar se despidió de Sirius y subió a su cuarto con el álbum en sus manos para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño. A eso de las tres de la madrugada quedo dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en la cocina de Grimmould Place, cuando entro Dumbledore.

– ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo han dormido anoche? –pregunto con su habitual tranquilidad.

Se escucho un "Bien" en general con muy poco animo.

–Ya los he inscrito en Tamwood, solo déjenme decirles, que no van a estar mucho tiempo hay, cuando mucho medio año.

"La historia es que ustedes van a Tamwood de intercambio. A Harry tuve que ponerle un nombre falso, no sabemos si William y Dorea están conscientes de su verdadera identidad, tal vez Kristen y Geraldine pudieron a verles cambiado la apariencia, pero lo obvio es que no van a llevar sus nombres verdaderos. Pero para que nadie sospeche nada, ahora Harry se va a llamar James Black." –sonrió Dumbledore al ver la cara que tenia su alumno.

– ¿Pero profesor, no lo van a reconocer? –pregunto Hermione interviniendo.

–Buena pregunta señorita Granger, pues no, dudo mucho que lo vayan a reconocer, en Canadá solo circulan fotos del niño-que-vivió, cuando era un bebe y le vamos a tener que enseñar un hechizo desilusionador a Harry para que pueda quitar su cicatriz, lamentablemente, solo dura unas pocas horas, así que va a tener que estar pendiente. Tambien va a tener que cambiar sus gafas para prevenir. –Dumbledore saco de su túnica unas gafas cuadradas muy modernas en el mundo muggle que le entrego a Harry. –Tambien tengo que avisarles que Sirius tambien va a entrar a Tamwood.

– ¿Pero como es eso? El no puede hacerse hacer por un alumno, profesor –susurró Harry.

–En Tamwood admiten que los alumnos puedan llevar perros –les dijo el profesor Dumbledore, y todos entendieron al instante a que se refería. –Y bueno, lo mejor será que vayan empacando, se me olvido decirles que se irán a las siete de la tarde.

Se oyó un "¡¿Qué!?" general de todos.

–Si, bueno, es un detalle del que me olvide hablarles, pero bueno, en la recepción de la casa van a encontrar los útiles del Colegio, me he tomado la libertad de comprarlos de una vez. Se irán en un avión muggle, esta tarde traerán sus pasaportes y llegaran al aeropuerto de Canadá mañana por la mañana.

Todos lo miraron atónitos. ¿Cuál era la prisa de irse tan rápido? Todos sabían que una de las cosas por las que Dumbledore era conocido es por su paciencia y tranquilidad.

Todos asintieron y siguieron desayunando.

Al terminar de desayunar se quedaron en la mesa platicando.

–Estoy emocionado, nunca he conocido otra escuela de magia además de Hogwarts. –dijo Ron muy animado.

–Nadie de aquí ha conocido otra escuela de magia Ronald –replico Hermione.

–No me digas Ronald –dijo Ron con las orejas rojas.

–Bah, como sea –le dijo Hermione.

–Siempre discutiendo por una tontada, ¿No es cierto? –intervino Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco.

–Pronostico una boda –se burlo Fred.

Todos en la mesa se rieron excepto Hermione y Ron, sus caras era tan rojas como el cabello de los Weasley.

–JAJA me muero de risa enserio –dijo Ron imitando una risa sarcástica.

En eso apareció la señora Weasley.

–Los necesito en la sala de estar a todos, hay muchos doxys y además he encontrado un nido con Puffskeins bajo el sofá.

Todos suspiraron con aburrimiento, dijeron un "Ya voy" bastante cansado y se pararon y fueron a la sala de estar, los primeros en irse fueron Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione. Ron y Harry se quedaron hablando cinco minutos mas y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Esta estancia, ubicada en el primer piso, era una larga habitación con un techo muy alto, cuyas paredes color verde oliva estaban cubiertas por sucios tapices. La alfombra exhalaba pequeñas nubes de polvo cada vez que alguien la pisaba y las cortinas verde moho zumbaban como si estuvieran llenas de abejas. La señora Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George estaban agrupados alrededor de dichas cortinas luciendo una apariencia un tanto peculiar, ya que tenían puesta una mascarilla de tela encima de su boca y nariz. Además, cada uno sujetaba una botella que contenía un líquido negro en su interior.

–Cubran sus rostros y tomen un spray –ordeno la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron en el momento en que los vio, indicándoles dos botellas con más líquido negro que se encontraban sobre una mesa. –Es un Doxycida. Nunca había visto una plaga tan grande como esta. ¿Qué ha hecho ese elfo domestico los últimos 10 años?

El rostro de Hermione estaba en gran parte cubierto por la mascarilla, pero Harry pudo verla lanzar una mirada de reproche a la señora Weasley.

–Kreacher es muy viejo y tal vez él no podía manejar…

–Te asombraría ver lo que Kreacher es capaz de manejar cuando se lo propone Hermione – dijo Sirius quien acababa de entrar a la habitación cargando una bolsa manchada de sangre, llena de lo que parecían ser ratas muertas –Acabo de alimentar a Buckbeak – agregó en respuesta a la mirada curiosa de Harry –Lo mantengo arriba, en el cuarto de mi madre. Como sea… este escritorio…-

Dejó la bolsa con ratas en uno de los sillones, luego se agacho para examinar un gabinete cerrado que, como Harry acababa de notar, se estaba sacudiendo levemente.

–Bueno Molly, estoy casi seguro que se trata de un Boggart –comentó Sirius mirando a través de la cerradura –pero tal vez debamos dejar que Ojoloco le de un vistazo antes de que lo dejemos salir… conociendo a mi madre, podría ser algo mucho peor.

–Tienes razón, Sirius –aceptó la señora Weasley

Ambos hablaban usando un suave y cortés tono de voz.

El fuerte y metálico sonido de una campana se escuchó desde la planta baja, seguido por una cacofonía de gritos y gemidos similar a la producida la noche cuando Tonks tropezó con el paragüero

–¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no toquen el timbre de la puerta? –exclamó Sirius exasperado, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Lo escucharon bajar velozmente por las escaleras mientras que los gritos de la señora Black se escuchaban una vez más por toda la casa:

"_¡Marcas de la deshonra, mugrosos sangre sucia, traidores de la sangre, hijos de la inmundicia!"._

–Por favor Harry, cierra la puerta –pidió la señora Weasley. Harry se atrevió a tomar unos segundos más de los necesarios para cerrar la puerta, ya que quería escuchar lo que sucedía abajo.

Obviamente Sirius había sido capaz de cerrar las cortinas que cubrían el retrato de su madre porque ella había dejado de gritar. Lo escuchó caminar de regreso al pasillo, luego el tintineo de las cadenas de la puerta principal y por último una profunda voz que reconoció como la de Kingsley Shacklebolt diciendo:

–Ya he arreglado sus pasaportes, ¿Ya han hecho maletas todos?

Sintiendo los ojos de la señora Weasley en su nuca, Harry cerró la puerta de la sala y se reunió con el resto.

La eliminación de los Doxys de las cortinas les ocupó la mayor parte de la mañana. Pasaba del mediodía cuando la Señora Weasley finalmente se quitó su pañuelo protector, se dejó caer en un viejo sillón y saltó de nuevo con un grito de disgusto, luego de sentarse encima la bolsa de ratas muertas. Las cortinas ya no zumbaban; colgaban húmedas y flojas después del intensivo rociado. Al pie de ellos, los inconscientes Doxys descansaban en el cubo junto a un cuenco lleno de sus huevos negros, que Crookshanks olfateaba en ese momento y al que Fred y George estaban lanzando miradas codiciosas, ya que querían usar los Doxys para su Skiving Snackboxes, que eran surtido de dulces para ponerte enfermo que estaban desarrollando, no te ponían enfermo realmente, solo lo suficiente para brincarte una clase, como las pastillas vomitivas.

–Bien, ahora vayan a comer, y después se van derechito a sus habitaciones a empacar. –les dijo con voz cansada la señora Weasley.

Al entrar en la cocina vieron un elfo doméstico. Excepto por el trapo asqueroso que llevaba atado alrededor de la cintura, estaba completamente desnudo. Parecía muy viejo. Su piel semejaba ser varias veces más grande que él y aunque era calvo como todos los elfos domésticos de casa, tenía una cantidad de pelo blanco que crecía en sus largas orejas de murciélago. Sus ojos eran de un gris sanguinolento y acuoso y su nariz era larga y con forma de hocico.

El elfo no notó la presencia de Harry ni del resto. Actuaba como si no pudiera verlos; arrastraba los pies encorvado, despacio y obstinadamente, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo lejano del cuarto, mientras murmuraba continuamente en una voz ronca y profunda similar a la de una rana mugidora.

–... huele como un desagüe y además es un delincuente, pero ella no es mejor, sucia vieja traidora, con sus mocosos que desordenan la casa de mi señora. Oh, mi pobre señora, si ella supiera, si ella supiera la escoria que han dejado entrar en su casa, lo que le diría al viejo Kreacher, oh, que vergüenza, sangres sucias y hombres lobos, y traidores y ladrones, Kreacher, viejo, pobre, ¿qué puede hacer él...?

–Hola, Kreacher –saludó Fred en voz alta, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. El elfo domestico se quedó quieto, dejó de murmurar, y fingió una muy marcada y poco convincente sorpresa.

–Kreacher no vio al amo joven –murmuró, dándose la vuelta e inclinándose ante Fred. Todavía con la cara hacía la alfombra, añadió, en tono absolutamente audible –pequeño mocoso de una sucia traidora.

– ¿Disculpa? –Dijo George –No capté el último pedazo.

–Kreacher no dijo nada –susurró el elfo, con una segunda inclinación a George, agregando claramente en voz baja. –y ahí está su gemelo, son pequeñas bestias antinaturales.

Harry no sabía si reír o no. El elfo se enderezó, mirándolos malévolamente, y aparentemente convencido de que ellos no lo podían escuchar, continuo murmurando...

–...y aquí esta la sangre sucia, parada tan fresca, oh, si mi señora supiera, oh, como lloraría, y aquí hay un chico nuevo, Kreacher no sabe su nombre. ¿Que esta haciendo aquí? Kreacher no lo sabe...

–Este es Harry, Kreacher. –informó Hermione, indecisa. –Harry Potter.

Los pálidos ojos de Kreacher se ensancharon y murmuro más rápidamente y más furiosamente que nunca.

–La Sangre Sucia le está hablando a Kreacher como si fuera su amiga, si la ama de Kreacher lo viera con esta compañía, OH, ¿que diría ella?

– ¡No la llames Sangre Sucia! –dijeron Ron y Ginny a un tiempo, muy enojados.

–No importa - susurró Hermione –no está bien de la cabeza, no sabe lo que dice, él está...

–No te engañes a ti misma Hermione, él sabe exactamente lo que está diciendo –Aseguró Fred, mirando a Kreacher con gran aversión.

El elfo seguía murmurando, sus ojos fijos en Harry.

– ¿Es verdad? ¿Es Harry Potter? Kreacher puede ver la cicatriz, debe ser verdad, es el muchacho que detuvo al Señor Oscuro, Kreacher se pregunta cómo lo hizo.

–Lo mismo hacemos todos, Kreacher –dijo Fred.

–De todos modos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó George.

Los grandes ojos del elfo se volvieron hacia George.

–Kreacher está limpiando –contestó, evasivo.

– ¡Sí, como no! –dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

Sirius había regresado; había estado mirando al elfo desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

A la vista de Sirius, Kreacher se inclinó en un arco ridículamente bajo que aplastó su nariz en forma de morro contra el piso.

– ¡Levántate inmediatamente! – Ordenó Sirius, impaciente –Ahora, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

–Kreacher está limpiando –repitió el elfo. –Kreacher vive para servir a la Noble Casa de los Black.

–Que es más negra cada día. Esto está muy sucio –reclamó Sirius.

–Al amo siempre le gustó ese pequeño chiste –dijo Kreacher, inclinándose respetuosamente otra vez, continuando por lo bajo –el amo es un cerdo sucio e ingrato que rompió el corazón de su madre.

–Mi madre no tuvo corazón, Kreacher – tronó Sirius – Ella se mantuvo viva de puro rencor.

Kreacher nuevamente se inclinó con respeto y habló:

-Diga lo que diga el amo – masculló el elfo furiosamente – No es digno ni de limpiar las botas de su madre, oh, mi pobre señora, qué diría si viera a Kreacher sirviéndolo a él, con lo que lo odiaba, con lo decepcionada que la tenía...

–Te pregunté lo que estabas haciendo –repitió Sirius, fríamente –Cada vez que pretendes estar limpiando, escamoteas algo para tu cuarto, y no podemos permitirlo.

–Kreacher nunca movería nada de su lugar correcto dentro de la casa de su amo – replicó el elfo, luego masculló repentinamente –Mi Señora nunca perdonaría a Kreacher si el tapiz fuera tirado a la basura, después de siete siglos en la familia, Kreacher debe salvarlo; no dejará que el amo, los traidores de sangre y los mocosos lo destruyan.

–Imaginé que podría ser eso – comentó Sirius, lanzando una desdeñosa mirada a la pared de enfrente – Seguro puso otro Hechizo de Adhesivo Permanente en la parte de atrás, no lo dudaría, pero si puedo deshacerme de eso, ten por seguro que lo haré. ¡Ahora largo, Kreacher!

Parecía que Kreacher no se iba a atrever a desobedecer una orden directa; sin embargo, la mirada que lanzó a Sirius mientras se arrastraba estaba llena del odio más profundo, y murmuró mientras salía de la habitación:

–Regresa de Azkaban para darle órdenes a Kreacher, oh, mi pobre Señora, qué diría si viera ahora su casa, escoria viviendo en ella, sus tesoros arrojados fuera, ella que juró que ya no tenía un hijo y él regresó, y además dicen que es un asesino.

– ¡Sigue murmurando y seré un asesino! –amenazó Sirius irritado cuando él cerró de golpe la puerta en las narices del elfo.

–Sirius, no está bien de la cabeza –suplicó Hermione –No creo que se de cuenta de que podemos oírle.

–Ha estado solo demasiado tiempo –replicó Sirius – recibiendo ordenes locas del retrato de mi madre y hablando solo, pero siempre fue un poco sucio.

–Si pudieras simplemente ponerlo en libertad –dijo Hermione esperanzada.

–Bah, que mas quisiera yo, pero no podemos ponerlo en libertad, sabe demasiado sobre la Orden -negó Sirius, lacónicamente. –Y por otra parte, el susto lo mataría. Sugiérele que deje esta casa, verás como se lo toma. Pero bueno, siéntense.

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

–Eh escuchado que ya trajeron los pasaportes –susurró Harry.

–Si, será mejor que coman rápido para que se pongan a empacar. Sus libros y útiles siguen en la recepción de la casa, no los han tomado.

–Esta bien –dijeron, y siguieron comiendo. Unos minutos después, tenian su plato casi vació, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que fue roto por Hermione.

–Sirius, ¿Cómo eran ellos físicamente? O mejor dicho, como se te hace que puedan ser ahora –le pregunto Hermione.

Sirius vacilo en la respuesta unos segundos.

-Pues… Willie tenia los ojos grises como yo, el cabello nunca supimos su color natural, pero siempre lo tenia azul eléctrico, aunque dudo que siga así, Kristen debió de haberle obligado a que cambiara su apariencia.

–Oh… ¿Y Dorea? –pregunto Hermione.

–Bueno, se parecía a Harry en el color de cabello y ojos, pero como ven, Harry es como un mini James con ojos verdes, me imagino que Dorea es una mini Lily con cabello negro, ya que de pequeña tenia muchos rasgos de ella. Le di a Harry un álbum de fotos donde salían fotos de todos nosotros. Si nunca han visto a Lily, hay vienen unas fotos de ella. –termino por decir Sirius.

– ¿Crees que los encontremos? –le pregunto Ginny.

–No lo se, espero que si, hay que ser positivos –susurró Sirius. –De todos modos yo les ayudare, recuerden que Hocicos tambien entrara a Tamwood, estaré turnándome en sus dormitorios para ver si encuentro algo.

–Que bien, así nos ayudas con alguna bromita –dijo con una sonrisa Fred.

–Hablando de bromitas, Harry me dijo que ustedes fueron los que encontraron el mapa del merodeador. –les dijo Sirius a los gemelos.

–Si, fue fácil sacárselo a Filch. –dijo George en un tono burlón.

–Vaya, lo que mas me sorprende esque hayan podido descubrir como ver el mapa.

–Ni siquiera Snape pudo descubrir como abrirlo, lo único que logro fue que salieran muchos insultos dirigidos a el –intervino Harry recordando su tercer año.

Todos rieron en la mesa.

–Bueno, bueno, vayan a empacar, que faltan dos horas para las siete y tenemos que llegar antes al aeropuerto. –les dijo Sirius.

– ¿En que nos iremos? –pregunto Ron.

–En autobús noctámbulo –les dijo.

–Lo odio –susurró entre dientes Harry recordando su viaje en el.

Cuando hubieron terminado se dirigieron a su cuarto para empacar.

A las seis y media de la tarde, todos estaban en la recepción con maletas en el suelo y cuatro jaulas, dos jaulas de lechuzas donde descansaban Hedwig y Pigwidgeon, en otra de gato, dormía placidamente Crookshanks, y la ultima jaula que era la mas grande, estaba vacia, en esa iba a ir Sirius a Tamwood el primero de septiembre –ese dia empezaban las clases, igual que en Hogwarts–.

El profesor Dumbledore les dio indicaciones sobre lo que tenian que hacer, aunque prácticamente ya lo sabían todos. Los únicos que iban a ir a Canadá de los adultos eran Sirius, Tonks, Remus y la señora Weasley.

Después de despedirse echaron a andar hasta afuera, Sirius tuvo que meterse en la jaula como hocicos, para que nadie lo reconociera y Remus levanto su varita, momentos después apareció el autobús noctámbulo.

BANG.

Un autobús de tres pisos de un color púrpura violento había aparecido de la nada delante de ellos, apenas evitando un farol. Un joven delgado y cubierto de granos, llevando un uniforme púrpura, saltó al pavimento y dijo:

–Bienvenidos al…

–Sí, sí, ya sabemos, gracias –lo interrumpió Tonks rápidamente. –Venga, venga, monten. Vamos hacia el aeropuerto de Londres –le dijo a Ern el conductor.

Y empujo a Harry hacia las escaleras detrás del conductor, quien lo miró al pasar.

–Ehh, es…

–Si gritas su nombre te echare una buena maldición. –murmuró Tonks amenazadoramente, y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione.

–Siempre quise ir en esta cosa –comentó Ron alegremente, reuniéndose con Harry a bordo y mirando alrededor.

Había sido de noche la última vez que Harry había viajado en el Autobús Noctámbulo y sus tres pisos habían estado llenos de asientos camas. Ahora, por la mañana temprano, estaba repleto de sillas diversas agrupadas al azar alrededor de las ventanas. Algunas de ellas parecían haber caído cuando el autobús paró abruptamente en Grimmould Place.

Unos cuantos brujos y brujas estaban aun levantándose, refunfuñando, y la bolsa de la compra de alguien se había deslizado al otro extremo del autobús: una desagradable mezcla de huevos de rana, cucarachas y flanes se hallaba esparcida por todo el suelo.

–Parece que tendremos que dividirnos –anunció Tonks enérgicamente, buscando asientos vacíos. –Fred, George y Ginny, si toman aquellos asientos de atrás… Remus y Molly pueden estar con ustedes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella subieron al último piso, donde había dos sillas desocupadas en primera fila y dos al final. Stan Shumpike, el conductor, siguió a Harry y Ron ávidamente hasta el fondo. Las cabezas se volvían al pasar Harry, y cuando se sentó, vio todas las cabezas girarse nuevamente.

Una vez Harry y Ron le entregaran a Stan once sickles cada uno, el autobús partió de nuevo, bamboleándose inquietantemente.

Retumbó alrededor de Grimmould Place zigzagueando y entonces, con otro tremendo BANG, todos ellos fueron lanzados hacia atrás, la silla de Ron perdió el equilibrio y Pigwidgeon, que había estado en su regazo, salió despedido de su jaula y voló gorjeando salvajemente al frente del autobús donde revoloteó sobre el hombro de Hermione. Harry, quien apenas había evitado la caída aferrándose a una lámpara, miró por la ventana; ahora iban a toda velocidad por lo que parecía una autopista.

– ¿Estás bien Harry? –Pregunto de pronto Stan –Vi tu nombre en los periódicos todo el verano, pero no te ponían muy bien. Le dije a Ern que no parecías un loco cuando te conocimos, todo es un espectáculo, ¿verdad?

Cogió sus boletos y continuó contemplándole, embelesado.

Aparentemente, a Stan no le importaba cuan loco podías estar, si eras lo suficientemente famoso para salir en los periódicos. El autobús se bamboleó de manera alarmante, adelantando una línea de coches.

Mirando al frente, Harry vio a Hermione taparse los ojos con las manos, con Pigwidgeon contoneándose feliz sobre su hombro.

BANG.

Las sillas se deslizaron nuevamente hacia atrás cuando el vehículo salto de una autopista a las afueras de la ciudad, dando a entender que ya iban a llegar, ya que el aeropuerto se encontraba afuera de la ciudad.

–He cambiado de opinión –comentó Ron levantándose del suelo por sexta vez –No quiero montar en esto nunca más, ya vi por que no te gusta.

Harry solo rió.

Y con otro "Bang" el autobús se detuvo afuera del aeropuerto. Tonks los ayudo a que se levantaran rápidamente y salieron del autobús.

Al pasar por los pasillos del aeropuerto todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, especialmente a Tonks por su cabello rosa, tambien era obvio que a los muggles no se les hacia normal ver dos lechuzas, y menos a plena hora del día.

–Es la primera vez que voy a viajar en un _jabón_ –dijo feliz Ron, para luego cambiar su cara a una de desesperación. –Solo díganme por favor, que no es parecido al autobús noctámbulo, no podría soportarlo.

–Ronald, punto numero uno, no se llama _jabón_, se llama _avión_ y punto numero dos, pues no, no tiene nada que ver con el autobús noctámbulo. –le dijo Hermione usando su tono de "Yo lo se todo" a lo que Ron volteo los ojos.

Se detuvieron antes de pasar por el detector de metales para que la Señora Weasley les entregara su boleto y pasaporte.

Todos menos Hermione y Harry estaban asombrados de todo lo que veían, Hermione ya había viajado en avión cuando iba a Francia a visitar a su familia, y aunque Harry jamás había viajado en avión no le sorprendía del todo el aeropuerto.

En todo el camino hasta que se sentaron en sus asientos del avión, habían oído exclamaciones de sorpresa de Fred, George, Ginny y Ron, murmuraban cosas como "Vaya" "Mira eso" o "Que inteligentes son los muggles".

Cuando se hubieron abrochado los cinturones Hermione le pregunto a Harry.

–Harry, ¿Traes el álbum de fotos que te dio Sirius? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

–Eh… Si, déjame lo busco. –le respondió el.

Harry había subido al avión con una mochila donde traía cosas importantes. Traía los lentes que Dumbledore le había dado, y el hechizo apuntado en una hoja. Rebusco en la mochila hasta que lo encontró en el fondo y se lo entrego a Hermione.

Hermione empezó a hojearlo, mientras hacia caras de sorpresa.

–Creo que Sirius tiene razón, Dorea ahorita debe ser como Lily con cabello negro, se parecen mucho. –le dijo. –Pero Sirius omitió que William debe ser igual tambien a el de cuando era adolescente, tambien se parecen demasiado.

Harry y Ron asintieron tambien, dándole la razón.

–William debe de ser muy guapo entonces –intervino Ginny volteándose hacia ellos desde el asiento de enfrente. –Por que Sirius cuando estaba mas joven era muy guapo.

Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Si lo encontramos no se te ocurra acercarte a el –le dijo Ron con tono autoritario.

– ¿Por qué no? –le pregunto ella desafiante.

–Por que no –le dijo el con las orejas rojas.

–¡Madura, Ronald! –le dijo Ginny enojada.

Ginny resopló, y se acomodo bien en su asiento dándoles la espalda.

Ron murmuro algo parecido a "mujeres" y acomodo su almohada y cerro los ojos.

–Buenas noches –solo les dijo a ellos con voz malhumorada. Cinco minutos después ya se oían sus ronquidos.

Después de eso, Fred y George se pusieron a contarle a Harry como iba lo de sus artículos de broma, mientras Hermione los miraba con el ceño fruncido y replicaba diciéndoles que eso no estaba permitido.

A eso de las diez de la noche todos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**Queria preguntar, si alguien se ofrece como beta de esta historia, no tengo mucho tiempo para corregirla... **

**DEJEN REVIEWS, ES LINDO ENCONTRARSE CON SUS COMENTARIOS DE VEZ EN CUANDO. **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	6. Cumpleaños

**HOLA! **

**PUES AQUI VENGO DE NUEVO A ENFADARLOS CON MI ACTUALIZACION... **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD O QUE DEJAN ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Desde ahora prohibo que cualquier persona tome mi historia o partes de ella, al menos sin mi permiso. De todas formas dudo que alguien la quiera copiar xD.**

**_Note: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a mi escritora favorita J.K. Rowling, Excepto algunnos que salieron de mi cabesita ^^._**

**

* * *

****6. CUMPLEAÑOS.**

Harry se levanto repentinamente cuando escucho la voz de la aeromoza.

–Sean todos bienvenidos a la ciudad de Vancouver Canadá.

Harry se desesperazo bostezando. Vio su reloj de muñeca y vio que marcaba que eran las nueve de la mañana.

En ese instante vio a la señora Weasley pararse enfrente de donde estaban ellos, para despertar a Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny, que al parecer ni siquiera habían oído hablar a la aeromoza.

–Buenos días, Harry, Feliz Cumpleaños –le sonrió, para luego cambiar su expresión a una muy ruda – ¡LEVANTENSE! –y con tamaño grito todos se levantaron del susto.

Harry se quedo en shock ¿Ya era treinta y uno de julio? Increíble. Cuando escucho como Ron lo felicitaba salio de su estado de shock.

–Felicidades, compañero. –dijo a la vez que lo abrazaba.

–Gracias, Ron.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –dijo Hermione y pronto ya lo estaba rodeando en un abrazo.

–Gracias Hermione.

–Felicidades querido patrocinador –dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Weasley.

–Gracias.

En ese momento vio como la señora Weasley y Ginny discutían, que eran vistas por Lupin y Tonks.

– ¡Pero no tenias por que gritar, mamá!

– ¡Es que nunca se levantan cuando deben! Ahora cállate y vamos, que todos los muggles ya se bajaron y somos los únicos que quedamos. –dijo la señora Weasley jalando a Ginny del brazo y todos la siguieron.

Agarraron las cosas que habían subido al avión y bajaron. Cuando iban bajando, Tonks, Remus y Ginny felicitaron a Harry.

–Y bien, ¿Cómo llegaremos a donde sea que vamos? –pregunto Ron.

–Tendremos que aparecernos. Harry con Sirius, Hermione con Tonks, Fred y George conmigo, y la señora Weasley con Ginny y Ron. –dijo Remus.

–Nosotros podemos aparecernos solos –se quejo Fred

–Ya somos mayores de edad y tenemos nuestra licencia –les recordó George.

–Si, pero no saben donde queda el lugar donde nos vamos a hospedar –replico la señora Weasley.

Fred y George solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Después de agarrar sus maletas, y sacar a Canuto de su jaula –todavía no podía volver a su forma humana, ya que en Canadá también lo buscaban– salieron del aeropuerto.

No vieron nada interesante, ya que el aeropuerto estaba fuera de la ciudad como en Londres. Tras asegurarse que nadie los viera, Sirius volvió a su forma humana, y desaparecieron como les había dicho Remus.

Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, tropezaron unos con otros al no saber que pisaban.

–El que tiene un brazo encima de mis ojos, ¿podria quitarlo? –dijo Ron.

– ¡Ay! –Grito Hermione al sentir como la jalaba Ron. -¡Cuidado que me haces daño! Lo moveré yo sola y levántate de encima de mí.

–Esta bien, esta bien

– ¡Lefántense de mi foca! –sonó la voz de Ginny.

–Lo siento –le dijo George.

– ¿Quién esta hasta arriba? Porque créanme que no son almohadas –dijo Sirius.

–Creo que soy yo –dijo Ron con timidez.

–Pues… si eres tan amable de moverte para que todos nos levantemos –le dijo Sirius.

–Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan juntitos. –se oyó la voz de Fred decir eso.

–Si alguien se ríe de lo que dijo Fred le lanzo una maldición, porque por si no se han dado cuenta estoy hasta debajo de todos ustedes, y como bien dijo Sirius no son almohadas. –dijo Harry.

Todos se retiraron de encima de los otros, para dejar que Harry se levantara. Después de que se disculparan, siguieron andando por el callejón a tiendas, con cuidado a volver a tropezar.

Cuando salieron se quedaron con la boca abierta, frente a ellos se extendían edificios enormes, mucho mas bonitos y decorados que los de Londres.

–Por aquí, rápido –dijo Remus. – ¡Sirius transfórmate, no será seguro hasta que entremos! –lo regaño, a lo que Sirius hizo mala cara y se transformo en Hocicos.

Todos siguieron a Remus, se dirigía al edificio que estaba justamente enfrente de el callejón, que era el mas alto de los que se veían, debía de tener cerca de veinte pisos.

Entraron a una recepción, que estaba decorado de un estilo muy moderno, había a la derecha una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero negro, mesas y una gran pecera donde se veían muchos peces de colores llamativos. A la izquierda de la recepción había una especie de cafetería muggle, con muchas mesas y sillas color caoba, donde algunos huéspedes del edificio –muggles, dedujeron por su aspecto- estaban comiendo.

Al fondo de la recepción había una puerta donde se leía –**INFORMES**-.

Remus les hizo señas para que lo esperaran mientras iba por las llaves del lugar donde se iban a quedar.

–Voy a tardar un poco, tengo que firmar unos papeles y me van a dar unas indicaciones.

– ¿Es un edificio muggle? –pregunto Ron, una vez que se hubo ido Remus, en su voz se notaba la curiosidad y la emoción de poder convivir con muggles, ya que el padre de Ron estaba fascinado con los ellos, era normal que el también se emocionara.

–Si –dijo con voz recelosa la señora Weasley, ya que ella no aceptaba esa rara obsesión de su marido y de sus hijos por los muggles –Aunque hemos tenido informes de que viven algunos magos.

– ¡Que emocionada estoy! –Dijo Ginny saltando de alegría –Esto parece un palacio, aparte, vamos a entrar en una escuela de magia diferente, conocer gente nueva, aparte esta ciudad esta muy bonita, mañana podremos ir de compras Hermione –grito de alegría mientras se giraba hacia Hermione que volteo los ojos – ¡Aparte tenemos que encontrar a la hermana de Harry y al hijo de Sirius! Va a ser muy emocionante, no puedo esperar.

Fred y George se echaron a reír por la emoción que mostraba su hermana, nunca la habían visto con esa expresión.

Ginny cambio su expresión al ver a sus hermanos reírse de ella y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto con brusquedad.

–Nada, nada, pequeña Ginn. –le dijo Fred sofocando una nueva carcajada.

– ¿Y de cuando acá tu me dices Ginn? –le pregunto Ginny frunciendo mas el ceño.

–Desde que nos dimos cuenta de que sigues siendo una bebe –le dijo George sin poder controlar la risa.

Ginny se puso roja como el color de su pelo y antes de que George se diera cuenta, Ginny ya le había pisado el pie con todas sus fuerzas y George comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y cayo sobándose el pie, mientras ellos reían.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una voz que todos desconocieron por completo, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con una chica de mas o menos la edad de Hermione.

Era muy hermosa, su cabello era de color rubio platinado, que a todos les recordó a Malfoy, solo que el de la chica era muy largo y estaba en rulos perfectamente peinados, tenia unos ojos azul agua en los que se leía preocupación.

George al ver a la chica se quedo con la boca abierta ¿Era de descendencia veela?

–Si –dijo con su habitual tono de voz ronca, la chica sonrió y estiro una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. –George Weasley –dijo agitando la mano que todavía sostenía para luego soltarla.

–Emily Fanning. –dijo mirando a todos. –Son magos, ¿Verdad?

Todos se tensaron al instante, ¿Cómo esa chica lo sabia? ¿Era bruja también?

– ¿Co…Como lo supiste? –pregunto la señora Weasley con cautela, con el temor de haber metido la pata.

–No se preocupen, yo también soy bruja –dijo para el alivio de todos. –Y por la primera pregunta, solo falto ver la camisa de ese chico. –dijo señalando a Ron, todos se voltearon para ver su camiseta y vieron lo que los había delatado: La camiseta era del equipo de Quidditich, Chudley Cannons.

Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Ron.

– ¿Vienen de vacaciones o entraran a Tamwood? –pregunto para romper el molesto silencio que se había hecho. Emily miro a Harry como si lo estuviera examinando con rayos X, para luego cambiar su expresión a una indescifrable.

–Entraremos en Tamwood. –dijo Harry, sentía una curiosidad inmensa por esa chica, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que conociera a su hermana o al hijo de Sirius.

–Genial, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, como ya sabes el es George y el es su gemelo Fred Weasley –dijo Harry señalando a los gemelos. –El es Ron Weasley –dijo señalando a Ron –Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, -señalo a Hermione y Ginny respectivamente. –Y yo soy… James Black –termino diciendo, acordándose de su nombre falso para alivio de todos.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, gritaron su nombre a lo lejos.

– ¡Emily!

Emily volteo y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

Era una chica y un chico, la chica era pelirroja, tan pelirroja como los Weasley y tenia pecas en las mejillas, mientras que sus ojos eran grises. El chico era todo lo contrario, su cabello era castaño peinado al estilo Zac Efron **(N/A: La verdad es que odio a Zac Efron, pero no sabía como explicarles más o menos el estilo de su cabello) **y sus ojos eran de color verde oliva.

–Miren a quienes acabo de conocer –dijo con una sonrisa Emily una vez que se hubieran acercado sus amigos. –Van a entrar a Tamwood este año.

– ¿En serio? –pregunto el chico, a lo que todos asintieron. -¿De que escuela vienen? ¿O van a empezar desde primer año?

–Venimos de Hogwarts, en Londres –dijo con voz ofendida Hermione.

–Oh… yo siempre he querido entrar ahí pero mamá no quiere –le respondió. –Bueno, mi nombre es Alexander Smith, pero todos me dicen Alex.

Todos murmuraron un "Mucho gusto".

–Yo soy Hailey Wilson. –dijo la chica pelirroja.

Después de que Emily les presentara a "Los ingleses" según dijo ella, llegó Remus diciendo que ya traía las llaves.

–Nosotros tenemos que irnos también. –dijo Emily. –Ojala que podamos vernos antes de ir a Tamwood.

–Fue un gusto conocerlos –les dijo Ginny.

Todos tomaron rumbo diferente, Emily, Alex y Hailey se dirigieron hacia las puertas de salida, mientras los demás se metieron en el elevador, y no paso desapercibida la mirada anonada de Ron.

–Ya, Ronnie, dejaremos que le piques tu, porque sabemos que te hace ilusión –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona George.

– ¿Quieres que te deje cojo el otro pie? –le pregunto con brusquedad Ron.

–No, gracias, creo que con el pisotón de la monstruito fue suficiente –dijo George a lo que Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Se parece al elevador del ministerio de magia –comento Ron ignorando a sus hermanos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cuando marco el piso quince, el elevador se detuvo.

Al salir se encontraron con un largo pasillo donde había muchas puertas, el pasillo estaba iluminado por lámparas que parecían sacadas de una película del siglo XV, Remus les indico que caminaran y lo siguieron. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hacia la derecha. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba al final donde se leía el número **–215–.**

Remus busco algo en su chaqueta estilo muggle y saco una llave larga y dorada de aspecto antiguo, la introdujo en la cerradura y giro la perilla.

Al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña sala que tenía sillones con el mismo aspecto que los de la recepción de la planta baja, tenía una televisión y una mesita de luz donde descansaba un teléfono, a la izquierda se encontraba una pequeña cocina con una barra – desayunador de mármol con bancos altos. En la derecha se veían cinco puertas blancas.

–Bueno, este lugar no es muy grande, pero es espacio suficiente para todos, ustedes solo tendrán que pasar aquí quince días, así que no tendrán tiempo de incomodarse –les explico Remus. –Bien en la primera puerta dormirán Fred y George, en la segunda, Harry y Ron, en la tercera, Ginny y Hermione, en la cuarta, Molly y Dora, –Tonks le dedico una mueca por llamarla con su nombre– y en la quinta Sirius y yo. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora será mejor que vayan a desempacar, luego pueden ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la suya, al entrar vieron que el cuarto no era ni grande ni pequeño, pero cabían todas sus cosas muy bien. Era al estilo muggle y tenia un toque elegante. Tenía dos camas individuales, dos mesitas de luz, un tocador y un armario. A la derecha había una puerta de lo que suponían seria el baño.

Sacaron a Pigwidgeon y a Hedwig de sus jaulas, que se pusieron a ulular felices mientras sus dueños les daban unos dulces y agua, ya que no habían comido en todo el camino.

– ¿Crees que Emily conozca a tu hermana? –pregunto Ron una vez que se pusieron a guardar sus cosas en el armario.

–Es lo mismo que estaba pensando –dijo Harry –Emily parece de nuestra edad, tal vez si la conozca aunque no sepa que se llama Dorea.

–Si, tal vez.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodar sus cosas, se tiraron rendidos en sus camas.

En ese momento entro Hermione y se sentó en los pies de la cama de Ron.

–Miren el libreto que me dio Remus –dijo Hermione sacando un pequeño libreto rojo oscuro donde se leía el titulo _"La Historia de Tamwood"_

– ¿Ya lo leíste? –pregunto Ron escéptico.

–Ron, acabo de decir que me lo acaban de dar, ¿Cómo lo voy a leer tan rápido?

–Ya, pero como tu eres…

– ¡No empiecen a pelear otra vez! Ustedes nunca cambiaran –les interrumpió Harry a lo que los otros dos se sonrojaron levemente. Últimamente las peleas de Ron y Hermione eran mas frecuentes de lo normal, pero algo que no paso desapercibido para Harry fueron los sonrojos cuando se cruzaban sus miradas y las miradas cómplices.

Harry tomo el libreto de las manos de Hermione y lo abrió.

La primera página era un dibujo, que Harry supuso y seria el escudo de Tamwood, el escudo no era tan llamativo como el de Hogwarts, era triangular y se dividía en dos partes con los colores rojo y azul, tenia unos raros detalles enmarcados en las orillas, en la parte dividida en color rojo, venia un lobo y en el azul venia un tigre siberiano blanco. Después de enseñárselos empezó a leer en voz alta para que escucharan.

"_Tamwood se fundo en el año 1237 por Katherine Tamwood. Katherine fue una de las brujas más poderosas que habitaron Canadá en ese siglo. Ella siempre se sintió relacionada con la enseñanza. En ese tiempo, los padres enseñaban a sus hijos en sus casas, al no haber escuelas de magia en Canadá. Ella con ayuda de otros magos, el año 1235 hicieron el proyecto de fundar una escuela de magia para que la enseñanza fuera impartida en todas sus secciones. Una escuela, que hasta dos años después pudo empezar a funcionar."_

"_El nombre del colegio en un principio era __Crenshaw, pero tras la muerte de Katherine Tamwood, el colegio uso de nombre el apellido de su fundadora." _

"_Tamwood se encuentra en una isla al oeste de Vancouver, esta isla es desconocida por los muggles por la protección que le ha otorgado el ministerio de magia canadiense."_

"_Tamwood divide a sus estudiantes en dos casas que son: _

_*Caerulus _

_*Ruber_

_Que significa azul y rojo en latín (respectivamente)."_

_La Casa Caerulus se rige por un tigre siberiano blanco, en esa casa entran los alumnos más valientes e inteligentes. Caerelus es representado por el elemento agua. _

_La casa Ruber se rige por un lobo, en esta casa solo las personas más ambiciosas y leales pueden entrar. Ruber es representado por el elemento tierra. _

_Los estudiantes entran el día 15 de agosto a Tamwood, en la estación de barcos __Ship's__ Bridge. _

–Apuesto a que quedaremos en Caerulus. –dijo Hermione una vez que Harry termino de leer.

–Al menos tu, yo no soy muy inteligente –le dijo Ron.

–Pero eres valiente –le recordó Hermione a lo que Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello, y las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron.

–¿Porque entran el quince de agosto? Les dan muy poquitas vacasiones. –comentó Harry cambiando de tema.

–Eso es porque ellos salen antes de vacasiones, por lo que tambien entran antes. –le dijo Hermione una vez que no quedo marca de su sonrojo.

–Bueno, ¿Y Ginny, Fred y George? ¿Dónde están? –pregunto Harry cambiando el tema.

–Fred y George decidieron seguir con sus experimentos de bromas, están usando a los doxys que robaron de Grimmauld Place. –dijo Hermione con un tono hostio, seguía desaprobando las bromas de Fred y George.

–¿Y Ginny? –pregunto Harry.

–Ayudándoles –dijo simplemente Hermione.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo Hermione.

–No es tu cuarto, no debes de decir "adelante" solo Harry y yo podemos –le dijo Ron.

–¡No empiecen! –Les reclamo Harry –Hola Sirius –dijo al ver que era Sirius al que estaba en la puerta.

–Hola, chicos. –dijo entrando. –Solo venia a decirles que la señora Weasley los espera, ya que ha hecho la comida.

–Esta bien, ya vamos –le dijeron levantándose.

Los tres salieron acompañados de Sirius, en la pequeña cocina ya estaban todos, y la señora Weasley ya había terminado de hacer la comida y la estaba sirviendo. Después de que se sentaran todos empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que tiempo después, fue roto por Ginny.

–Miren lo que he encontrado debajo de la puerta. –les extendió un folleto donde se leía de titulo "Tabú, Night Club" –Es un club nocturno que esta aquí cerca, ¿Podemos ir? –pregunto haciendo un puchero.

–Pero… –iba a replicar la señora Weasley.

–Vamos mamá, es el cumpleaños de Harry –le interrumpió Ginny.

–¡Será divertido señora Weasley! Llegaremos temprano, lo prometemos. –dijo Hermione.

–¿Y desde cuando a ti te gustan los clubes nocturnos? –pregunto Ron.

–Pues me parece divertido, aparte podremos conocer un poco más el lugar. –le dijo Hermione.

–Esta bien, esta bien, pero no lleguen tarde. Chicos cuiden a Hermione y Ginny. –les pidió la señora Weasley.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, por lo que el club ya estaría abierto.

Todos se encontraban caminando por la oscura calle de Vancouver. Harry últimamente había notado como Ginny había cambiado. Ya no parecía una niña, ya no era esa niña que huía de el o que metía los codos en la mantequilla por estar mirándolo. Ahora se comportaba dentro de lo que cabía normal con el. Estaba entrando en la adolescencia por lo que ahora nada le daba vergüenza, era mas atrevida, y tenia la costumbre de contra decir a su mamá.

Doblaron la esquina y vieron que había un local con muchas luces en el techo, donde rezaba el nombre _"Tabú, Night Club"_.

Al acercarse vieron que había una fila de personas que estaban esperando su turno para entrar, y al final había unos guardias. Cuando se formaron se dieron cuenta de que a mucha gente no la dejaban entrar y se iban, mientras que otras si entraban.

Cuando fue su turno, uno de los guardias, que era moreno y muy musculoso, los examino de arriba a abajo y con voz ronca les dijo:

–No pueden entrar.

–Pero… -intento decir Ginny.

–Lárguense ahora. –les volvió a decir.

–Vienen conmigo, Tom –dijo una voz a las espaldas del guardia. Al girarse vieron a Emily, que se veía incluso más hermosa que cuando la vieron en recepción, traía un vestido negro con una torera roja, que hacia resaltar su esbelto cuerpo pálido.

–Señorita Fanning, ¿Qué diría su padre si se entera que anda infiltrando personas que no conoce?

–Los conozco Tom, van conmigo en el colegio, son mis amigos. –dijo con voz dulce viéndolos. –Ahora déjalos pasar, por favor ¿Si?

Tom a regañadientes les dejo entrar, y Emily tomando de la mano a George, los metió en el local.

Si por fuera el local no era impresionante, dentro si lo era. Había mucha gente bailando, ya que la música retumbaba en todo el local. Había luces de colores, así como también humo, y en lo último había una barra donde había un cantinero.

En la otra punta había mesas altas, donde había gente descansando de tanto bailar. Emily los guío hasta una mesa donde distinguieron a Alex y Hailey.

–¡Hola! Pero mira, si aquí están los ingleses. –dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo están, chicos? –pregunto Hailey.

–Siéntense. –les pidió Emily.

–Wow, este lugar esta fantástico, ¿Y que hacen aquí ustedes? ¿Divertirse?

–No, venimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Emily. –dijo Hailey.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración, pero supieron disimular su expresión. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Podria ser ella su hermana? Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso no podia ser, esa tarde Sirius le había comentado cosas sobre como encontrarlos, y entre una de las cosas que recordaba que el le había dicho, recordo que le había comentado que Geraldine tal vez había puesto a Dorea como hija suya. Y el guardia dijo algo sobre el padre de Emily. Dudaba mucho que Geraldine o Kristen pudieran casarse, ya que ya lo estaban y no habian firmado ningun papel de divorcio.

Emily no se parecía en nada a lo que el se imaginaba de Dorea. Era rubia, con ojos azules, y una tez blanca poco habitual, mientras que Dorea debería ser todo lo contrario. Solamente debería ser una simple coincidencia lo de Emily.

–¿En serio? Muchas felicidades. Nosotros vinimos a festejar el cumpleaños de… James. –dijo Fred.

–Felicidades –dijeron Emily, Hailey y Alex.

–¿A que se refería el guardia con lo que dijo de tu padre? –pregunto George, ya que el tambien había notado eso.

–Este club es uno de las muchas inversiones que tiene mi padre en Vancouver –dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

–¿Y Porque no nos quería dejar entrar? –pregunto esta vez Ginny.

–La nueva seguridad que esta tomando mi padre en este lugar. –les contó Emily rodando los ojos. –En realidad los guardias son magos, desde que dicen que volvió Voldemort, mi padre esta tomando medidas en la seguridad. Papá dice que no solo Inglaterra esta en peligro, si no todo el mundo. Ya que antes de que Voldemort cayera, Canadá tambien fue atacado en simultaneas veces por mortífagos. Por eso Tom no se fía mucho de nadie, como vieron.

–Vaya, no se como te atreves a decir su nombre. –Comento Ron.

Emily solo sonrío.

–Digamos que Emily es un poquito atrevida. –intervino Alex, remarcando la palabra poquito. –Pero en fin, a nosotros tres no nos da miedo decir "Voldemort"

–Un momento, entonces, ¿tu papá cree en lo que dice Harry Potter? –pregunto Harry con esperanza.

–Si, nuestras familias creen completamente en Harry Potter, James. –dijo Emily mirando a Harry, y por un segundo, pensó que Emily sabia que el en realidad era Harry Potter, pero deshecho la idea rápidamente, eso era imposible, el casi ni se reconocía con su nuevo aspecto.

–Nosotros también creemos en el. –Comento Hermione.

–Eso esta bien –dijo Hailey.

En ese momento una chica con el cabello negro y ojos oscuros, se acerco corriendo a ellos, al llegar se le hecho encima a Alex en un abrazo.

–¡Alex, que alegria verte, mi amor!

Emily fruncio el ceño dejando de mirar a la chica, y Hailey hizo muecas en su cara, era como si intentara sonreir pero no pudiera. La reaccion mas graciosa fue la de Alex, que les hacía señas a sus amigas para que le quitaran a la chica.

–¡Lil! Que alegria verte ¿Como estas? –preguntó tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Lil le respondio con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–¡Ahora que te he encontrado bien, cariñito! –le dijo ella pellizcando su mejilla cariñosamente, a lo que Hailey hacía caras de querer vomitar.

Y la chica que se llamaba "Lil" se dio cuenta de las caras de Hailey, por lo que con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro, le dijo:

–¿Que Wilson, Celosa? –pregunto con voz chillona.

–¿Yo? ¡JA! Eso quisieras tu. –le dijo contrarestandola. Cuando las chicas se fueron acercando amenazadoramente, Emily decidio intervenir.

–Parker, cariño, ¿Por que no te llevas tu feo trasero por donde viniste?

Lil dejo de mirar a Hailey para fijar sus ojos en Emily. Al ver la mirada que le dirigia Emily abrio los ojos tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus orbitas.

–Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo atemorizada, se dirigio a Alex y le dio un apasionado beso. –Nos vemos luego, cariño –Y dicho esto se dirigio lejos de ellos.

–Maldita zorra –murmuro Hailey –No tenias que haber intervenido Emily, la tenía donde queria.

–Si, claro, pero yo te di un empujoncito. –le dijo Emily.

–Y tu... –Hailey se dirigio hacía Alex apuntandole con el dedo indice amenazadoramente. Alex instintivamente se echo hacia atras.

–¿Que? No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. –dijo el saliendo en su defensa.

–Aja, si, claro, ¿Y que pasa con Stephie? Pense que era tu novia, no esa zorra.

–Si, es mi novia, pero Lil no lo es.

–¿Entonces porque te dice "mi amor" "cariño" y te besa en los labios? Que yo sepa los amigos no hacen eso.

–Lo que pasa es que Lil es mi amiga con derechos. No voy a negarle a las chicas los encantos de Matthew Alexander Smith –le dijo Alex con tono arrogante.

–Ugghrr. Eres un arrogante de primera –murmuró Hailey.

–Y bien, cambiando de tema a algo más agradable, ¿Ya tienen ganas de entrar a Tamwood? –pregunto Emily.

–Si, Hemos leído un poco sobre su historia, ¿En que casa están? –pregunto Hermione un poco cohibida por los acontecimientos pasados. Emily verdaderamente era una chica amenazante.

–Caerulus. –dijeron los tres a la vez. –Es la mejor casa de las dos, en Ruber entran los mas presumidos y malvados, Como Lilian Parker –termino diciendo Hailey.

–Digamos que Ruber seria como Slytherin. –les dijo Alex.

–¿Cómo sabes de Slytherin? –pregunto Ron.

–Digamos que he leído la _"Historia De Hogwarts"_ –les comento el, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Yo también ya lo leí, ¿Verdad que es muy interesante? –pregunto Hermione, pero la pregunta tenia doble sentido, ya que también quería reclamarles a Harry y Ron por como se burlaron de ella diciendo que estaba aburridísimo. Y eso obviamente lo notaron los chicos, por lo que estaban casi rezando por que Alex diera una negativa.

–En realidad no, esta muy aburrido, lo único interesante fue su fundación. –la contradijo Alex, a lo que Hailey y Emily asintieron con la cabeza.

En ese momento todos se echaron a reír, y las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron.

–En fin. –dijo George secándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado por las lagrimas.

–Hermanito, creo que ya tendremos con quien reemplazar a nuestros queridos Slytherins… –le dijo Fred a George.

–¿Les gustan las bromas? –casi grito Emily.

–Bromeas, son los alborotadores más grandes que ha habido en Hogwarts desde que estaban los merodeadores. –dijo Ron.

–¿A ti no te gustan? –pregunto George con incredulidad.

–¿No gustarme? Las bromas son geniales. Nosotros tres somos los más grandes bromistas que ha tenido Tamwood nunca. –dijo Emily exaltándose. Las bromas eran uno de sus fuertes mas preciados.

–¿En serio? –pregunto Fred escéptico, la verdad es que le gustaba la competencia.

–Cuanto mas pesadas sean las bromas, mejores. Solo tienes que ver la cara de Lil cuando Emily la ofendio, ella le tiene miedo por todo lo que le ha hecho. –dijo Alex con brillos maliciosos en sus ojos.

–Bueno, Hailey es el cerebrito de todo, ella las idea, después Alex y yo las perfeccionamos, Alex se escabulle para buscar lo que necesitamos, y yo las llevo acabo. –termino diciendo Emily.

–Genial, luego podemos intercambiar ideas. –le dijo George a Emily.

–Me encantaría. –le dijo Emily sonriendo.

En ese momento, todos pensaban lo mismo: _"Este año va a ser el mejor"._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen Reviews, es lindo encontrarse con sus lindos comentarios.**

**Hasta La Proximma :D**


	7. Tamwood

**HOLA! **

**PUES AQUI VENGO DE NUEVO A ENFADARLOS CON MI ACTUALIZACION... **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD O QUE DEJAN ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Desde ahora prohibo que cualquier persona tome mi historia o partes de ella, al menos sin mi permiso. De todas formas dudo que alguien la quiera copiar xD.**

**_Note: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a mi escritora favorita J.K. Rowling, Excepto algunnos que salieron de mi cabesita ^^._**

**

* * *

**

**7. TAMWOOD**

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, y era demasiado helado. Las ramas de los árboles pegaban contra la ventana de una habitación que estaba completamente vacia a excepción de una chica que se mantenía sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, en sus manos tenia una vela prendida que era lo único que iluminaba la tétrica habitación. En aspecto era de cabello negro azabache, muy pálida. Vestía una túnica negra y de su cuello colgaba un gran relicario de oro del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, tenia esmeraldas incrustadas formando una "S". Parecía que se estaba concentrando en algo, cuando por la puerta apareció un hombre delgado, un poco bajo, de cabello negro y ojos grises.

El hombre espero pacientemente a que ella abriera los ojos.

Minutos después de estar en silencio, la chica abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

—Al fin llegas. Tengo que hablar contigo —La chica le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella.

—Esta bien. Pero quítate esa cosa del cuello, ¿Que no ves que esta maldito? —Se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Si, lose, pero no tiene efecto en mi, no te preocupes —ella le sonrió burlonamente.

El hombre bufo y dijo:

—Bueno cambiando de tema, feliz cumpleaños. —ella le sonrió sinceramente en agradecimiento. —Te he comprado un lindo regalo esta tarde, lo he puesto en tu habitación. —el hombre espero pacientemente a que ella empezara a hablar, contándole la razón por la que lo había llamado pero ella solo tenia la mirada perdida. Cuando el se desespero de tanto misterio dijo: —Bien, dime de que querías hablarme.

—Harry esta aquí en Canadá. —le murmuro al hombre. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Lo has visto? —le pregunto a la chica.

—Si, lo he visto.

—¿Ya le dijiste que eras tu? ¿O fuiste una cabeza dura y no se lo dijiste?

La chica rió. Su risa era cantarina, su voz era igual de suave y tranquila, tanto, que a veces te recordaba al mismo Dumbledore.

—No estoy lista aun.

—¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tus tías y primos? —le pregunto el hombre ignorando lo ultimo dicho por la joven. —William se enojara demasiado contigo por no habérselo dicho cuando se entere de la verdad, Dolly. Ya es bastante malo que su mama no le diga nada de su origen. —ella no dijo nada al respecto, solo se dedico a observarlo. —Imagínate tus tías. Si el cabeza dura de Sirius o Remus llegan a encontrarlas te echaran la culpa por no haberlas prevenido.

—Solamente les diré que no me di cuenta.

—Sabes que no te creerán. Saben que eres muy "perceptiva" por decirlo de esa manera.

Dolly resoplo.

—Respecto a William no creo poder decírselo. Eso le corresponde a mi tía Kristen, no a mí. Si se lo llegara a contar todo no resistirá mucho tiempo con el secreto, es muy impulsivo, y quiero que Harry se entere por si mismo, así me dará mas tiempo de pensar las cosas.

—¿¡Pero que tienes que pensar!? —le grito el hombre. Ella no se altero por su tono de voz. —Lo siento, solo que esto es desesperante. Sabes que necesitas la ayuda de Harry y se que tambien lo necesitas demasiado en tu vida.

—Lo se, pero no puedo, tienes que comprenderme. Sabes que ni con mi disfraz puedo tocarlo, es peligroso. No quiero maldecirlo a el tambien con lo que me dio el destino. Pero no te exasperes le daré pistas.

—Lo que tienes no es una maldición Dorea, es una herencia.

—Lo que sea, da lo mismo, esa herencia hace que sea peligrosa para todos y mas para el. Por lo tanto eso me convierte en un monstruo y no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermano. —decidió ella por fin.

—Tú no eres un monstruo. —le dijo el hombre tranquilamente a la vez que ponía una mano en el hombro de Dorea.

—Sabes que con solo desearlo puedo matarte —le recordó con voz tranquila ella mirando los ojos grises del hombre. Al notar la intensidad de su mirada el se encogió y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda al pensar en como sería su muerte.

—Pero no lo haz hecho y por ese motivo no eres un monstruo.

Ella suspiro. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban por escaparse de sus ojos. Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero esto era demasiado para ella.

—No quiero hacerle _daño_ —Su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra y dejo escapar un fuerte sollozo. El hombre la abrazo paternalmente a la vez que la chica dejaba escapar lagrimas, pero están no eran unas simples lagrimas, eran negras, dejaban ver todo el sufrimiento que la sola idea de hacerle daño a su hermano le provocaba. El jamás la había visto llorar, Dorea por lo general se mostraba alegre aunque no lo estuviera. —Lo necesito tanto.

* * *

Harry se levanto esa mañana muy temprano y contento. Hoy por fin irían a Tamwood. Los últimos quince días se la habían pasado muy bien los seis, casi todos los días quedaban con Emily, Hailey y Alex para salir a algún lugar. Siempre los llevaban a lugares diferentes para que conocieran la ciudad, como al cine —los hermanos Weasley quedaron fascinados—, a algún centro comercial, o parque de diversiones. Las dudas de Harry sobre si Emily seria su hermana quedaron disipadas cuando le toco conocer a su familia.

Sus padres eran unas personas muy agradables, su madre era una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros de nombre Hilary, mientras su papá era un hombre de cabello negro, demasiado pálido como Emily y ojos azules que se llamaba Frank. No cabía duda de que eran familia. El hermano de Emily —este año iba a entrar a Tamwood por primera vez— se llamaba Ryan y a diferencia de su hermana, el tenia los ojos oscuros como su mama y la palidez y el cabello negro de su papa. El chiquillo de once años estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su entrada a Tamwood, tanto que el dia de ayer lo habían visto mas hiperactivo que de costumbre —Y eso era decir mucho—. Emily en todos los sentidos era una persona muy agradable, una de las cosas que le llamo la atención de ella, fue su enfermedad. Ella sufría de diabetes, por lo que todos los días la tenian que inyectar y tenia que tomar unas pastillas que llevaba a todos lados con ella.

Pero en fin, de lo que estaba seguro, es que la razón de que su cumpleaños concordara con el de Emily era simple coincidencia.

Tambien había otra persona que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Dorea Potter. La chica Lilian Parker podía ser su hermana, Hermione le dijo que iba a empezar a apuntar en una lista las chicas que podían ser su hermana. Mientras que Harry en su fuero interno, rezaba por que Lilian no fuera su hermana. No esque le cayera mal, si no que era un poco molesta y su voz chillona lo molestaba. Se la habían encontrado en otras dos ocasiones después de lo del club nocturno. Dorea y Lilian tenian cosas en común, como el hecho de que Lilian tenia el segundo nombre de Dorea y ambas tenian el cabello negro azabache.

Y con respecto al hijo de Sirius, no tenian ni UNA pista, siempre supieron que iba ser más difícil dar con el que con la hermana de Harry debido a su estado de metamorfomago. Por eso habían acordado que lo mejor era primero buscar a Dorea y si llegaban a encontrarla, William tambien quedaría al descubierto.

Ahora caminaban por la estación _Ship's Bridge, _buscando entre la gente a Hailey, Emily, Alex y Ryan, que habían quedado con ellos en encontrarse en la estación. Cuando de una esquina salio una chica que ellos conocían: Lilian Parker, los hizo detenerse.

—¡Hola! ¿Listos para Tamwood? —les pregunto con su habitual tono de voz chillón. Cuando todos asintieron les volvió a preguntar algo. —¿Han visto a Alex?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Por la misma esquina por donde había aparecido Lil aparecieron Emily y Alex con sus mascotas —Reg y Missifu respectivamente, que eran unos gatos— seguidos de Hailey que tenia una lechuza gris llamada Ares y Ryan que tenia un pequeño cachorrito de color negro y blanco al que había puesto de nombre "Firulais" por una caricatura muggle que le gustaba ver.

Alex al ver a Lil con ellos, les hizo gestos con las manos, y cargando el equipaje, salio corriendo hacia el barco. Ryan se echo a reír por la reacción de Alex, pero sus carcajadas fueron tan fuertes que llamaron la atención de Lil.

Lil al no ver a Alex con ellos, se imagino que ya habría subido al barco.

Hailey se adelanto hacia donde estaba Lil.

—Parker —Espeto Hailey con frialdad.

—Wilson —Lil imito su mismo tono de voz. —Será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Alex. —dicho esto tomo su baúl de equipaje y salio corriendo hacia el barco.

—Hola chicos, ¿Que tal si subimos ya? El barco esta por partir. —dijo Emily con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

Todos murmuraron un "Si" y después de despedirse de la Señora Weasley, Remus, Tonks y meter a Sirius a su jaula todos fueron hacia el barco.

El barco era totalmente blanco y rectangular. Tras subir por las escalerillas con equipaje y las jaulas de sus mascotas, se encaminaron por los pasillos para buscar un compartimiento vació.

Los compartimientos eran más grandes que los del Expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que todos cabrían muy bien en uno solo. Estuvieron buscando un compartimiento hasta que llegaron a los últimos, y vieron que Alex salía de uno con una mejilla roja.

—¿¡Pero que te paso!? —pregunto alarmada Hailey adelantándose.

—Digamos que me encontré con Lil.

—¿Y porque te abofeteo? Según yo eras el "amor de su vida" —dijo Emily haciendo comillas con las manos.

—¿Porque no hablamos dentro? —pregunto el mirando hacia atrás. Todos siguieron la mirada de el y vieron el motivo: Todos los chicos de los demas comportamientos se estaban asomando para ver que era lo que ocasionaba tanto alboroto.

—Aquí no hay nada que ver, ¡váyanse! —grito Emily. Y todos después de comentarse unos a otros se metieron en sus comportamientos. Y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez dentro, tomaron asiento. El compartimiento era bastante parecido al del expreso de Hogwarts. Los asientos estaban unos enfrente de los otros como en los trenes. De no ser porque por la ventana se observaba el mar hubieras pensado que ibas en un tren.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Hailey a Alex con un tono de voz hostio.

—Pues nada, solo digamos que me encontré con Lil, y le dije que no quería salir con ella y que me dejara en paz por que estaba saliendo con Stephie. Me dio una bofetada dijo "Esto no se quedara así" —Alex imito su mismo tono de voz. —Y se fue corriendo.

—¿Llorando? —pregunto con malignidad Hailey.

—Alex, eso no estuvo bien, debiste tener un poco mas de tacto con ella, al menos no ser tan frió. —intervino Hermione.

—Pero Hermione, yo no se de esas cosas, solo lo digo y ya. Soy una persona muy directa.

—Bah, ya me di cuenta —le dijo Hermione sacando un libro.

—¿Ese libro es el de "¿Porque amamos?"? —pregunto Hailey desviando su atención de Alex a Hermione.

—Si, lo compre ayer en una librería muggle, casi no leo libros de romance, pero este llamo mi atención.

—Yo ya lo leí, en serio me gusto mucho.

Después de eso las dos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los mejores libros que habían leído haciendo que los demas dejaran de prestar atención a lo que decían. Alex saco una almohada de su baúl y recargándose en ella se quedo dormido con la boca abierta. Emily parecía muy entretenida cepillando el pelaje de Reg y dándoles consejos a los gemelos Weasley sobre los hechizos o pociones que podían utilizar para sus artículos de broma, algo en el gato hacia que a Harry le recordara vagamente a alguien. El gato era muy parecido a Crookshanks solo que era negro y tenía los ojos grises. Ron había sacado su ajedrez mágico y ahora el y Harry estaban muy metidos en el juego, aunque Harry tenia anticipado que iba a perder.

El viaje no les llevo más de dos horas, ya que la isla donde estaba el colegio estaba muy cerca.

El barco se detuvo en lo que parecía un muelle. A lo lejos se podían apreciar pequeñas casas y negocios con techos altos. A Harry ese pueblo le recordó demasiado a Hogsmeade, el único pueblo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

Les daban tiempo para ponerse los uniformes en el barco, por lo que así lo hicieron. El uniforme era simple e informal. Los de ruber y caerulus eran iguales, solo que diferente color obviamente. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George también se lo tenían que poner solo que el de ellos es negro. Después de la selección iba a cambiar de color a azul o rojo. En las mujeres consistía en una falda gris con convers altos del color de su casa y una camiseta polo manga corta blanca con las mangas y el cuello del color de su casa, tambien una corbata roja o azul, usaban encima un chaleco azul o rojo oscuro con el escudo de Tamwood. En invierno usaban una capa como la de Hogwarts pero gris. El de los hombres era igual, solo que en lugar de falda, era un pantalón.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto Hermione una vez que hubieran bajado del tren y hubieran emprendido marcha por el pueblo detrás de todos los alumnos.

—Es Olympia el único pueblo mágico de Canadá, es más o menos como Hogsmeade, a nosotros también nos permiten salidas a este pueblo de vez en cuando. —explico Alex suprimiendo un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos.

—Oh, no leí nada en el libreto de la historia de Tamwood. —le dijo Hermione a Alex.

—¿Leíste ese aburrido libreto de la historia de Tamwood? —pregunto con incredulidad Emily, y al ver que Hermione asentía con la cabeza explico:

—Ese libreto no dice ni la mitad de cosas de las que son en Tamwood.

Caminaron por un sendero marcado por cemento hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas negras con el gran escudo de Tamwood. Cinco minutos después de estar esperando las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un gran castillo a lo lejos. Era como la mitad de Hogwarts, pero aun así era enorme. A los alrededores del castillo se observaba el mar. Aunque a su derecha había un campo de Quidditch.

Todos siguieron andando hacia el castillo admirándolo.

—¿Aquí juegan Quidditch? Genial —dijo Harry observando el estadio.

—Si, si jugamos, James. Hacemos tres partidos al año contra ruber. Yo estoy en el equipo como cazador, bueno, Emily y Hailey también. Emily es la capitana del equipo. ¿Tú juegas? —pregunto Alex.

—Si, era el buscador del equipo de Quidditch en Gryffindor.

—Wow, genial, eso le encantara a Emily. Claro, si quedas en Caerulus. El año pasado la mayoría del equipo termino su séptimo año. Los únicos que quedamos en el equipo fuimos Emily, Hailey y yo.

—Si nosotros quedamos en Caerulus podremos jugar en su equipo. Yo como buscador y los gemelos Weasley como golpeadores. Son geniales, tambien Ron es bueno en Quidditch pero no se en que posición quedaría bien. A propósito ¿Como es la selección de casas?

—No les diré, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos.

Llegaron a las puertas del imponente castillo, pero al parecer, ningún estudiante parecía inquieto por entrar, excepto ellos y los de primer año. Harry se sorprendió cuando vio que Alex, Hailey y Emily se sentaban en el pasto. Y no eran los únicos. Los chicos de los demas cursos tambien estaban poniéndose cómodos en el suelo formando un círculo. ¿Tardarían mucho en abrir las puertas o que? Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny tambien se dieron cuenta de ese detalle por lo que se aproximaron hacia ellos.

—¿Por que se sientan todos? —pregunto ceñuda Hermione.

—Bueno... ¿Se los decimos? —pregunto Alex mirando a Emily y Hailey. La verdad es que para el era mejor ver a sus amigas que el ceño fruncido de Hermione Granger. Su mirada lo intimidaba. Y era difícil que alguien intimidara a Matthew Alexander Smith con la mirada. Bah, para que se engañaba. Con solo verla enojada se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Y con ver a sus amigos se daba cuenta de que ella era la conciencia del grupo ingles. Algo así como Hailey, ella era su conciencia, pero ella se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba con el. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Porque estaba pensando que Hailey se veía hermosa...?

—Esta bien, se los diremos, pero solo este detalle. Aquí será la selección de casas. —les dijo Emily para tranquilizarlos. A lo que ellos se relajaron y se sentaron. Pero intervino Hailey:

—No se sienten, miren hay vienen los profesores. Fórmense atrás de los de primer año. —Les informo Hailey ignorando la mirada boba de Alex, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie. ¿¡Por que le miraba así!? Así que después de que el grupito ingles se formara tras los de primer año. Volteo hacia Alex y con un tono demasiado brusco dijo: —¿¡Que me ves!?

Alex salio de su ensoñación. Para mirar a Hailey como siempre la miraba.

—Na-Nada —contesto el. Y al instante deseo nunca haber abierto la boca. ¡Tartamudeo! El nunca tartamudeaba. El siempre era seguro de si mismo.

Harry trato de controlar sus nervios por la selección. Era de los últimos, obviamente. Los profesores les dijeron que los seleccionarían por curso. Así que la primera de ellos seria Ginny que tocaría después de los de primer año. Los profesores después de presentarse les dieron el mismo discurso que les dieron a ellos en primer grado. Casi lo mismo que en Hogwarts. Que teníamos que conseguir puntos para nuestra casa, o los podíamos perder, y así tener el trofeo de las casas. Harry ni siquiera prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a las chicas de su edad para ver si alguna le resultaba conocida.

Y hay, al fondo de todas, reconoció a una chica morena con ojos verdes oscuros. Aunque no se parecía mucho a Dorea, tenia ciertas características que ni Emily ni Lil tenian.

—Bien, cuando vaya diciendo su nombre, pasaran a enfrente y meterán la mano en este sombrero. —explico la directora de Tamwood, Elis Dunst, señalando un sombrero que ella tenia entre sus manos. A Harry le pareció que era un sombrero normal y corriente de mago, se parecía al sombrero seleccionador, pero mucho mas nuevo. —Angarano, Christopher.

Harry puso atención. El niño se adelanto hacia la directora y alargo la mano para meterla en el sombrero. Cuando la metió todos se quedaron en silencio, y por fin el niño saco la mano y hay sobre su mano descansaba una bola de fuego que no parecía quemarle la mano. Al instante el uniforme del niño —las partes ya mencionadas— se volvieron de color rojo.

Entonces Harry pensó que la selección seria bastante simple.

Todos los niños de primero fueron pasando hasta que no quedo ninguno. Con decir que la mayoría quedo en ruber, algo de lo que le extraño a Harry. Para suerte de ellos, Ryan fue de los pocos que quedaron en Caerulus.

Hasta que fue el turno de Ginny.

—Weasley, Ginevra.

Ginny se adelanto, metió la mano en el sombrero y al sacarla vieron una bola de agua. Su uniforme se volvió azul —solo las partes ya mencionadas. — y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hailey, Emily y Alex después de darles una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Black, James.

Harry ni siquiera se acordaba de su otro nombre. Con paso torpe se adelanto hacia el sombrero, metió la mano y sintió algo helado, pero relajante. Jamás en su vida había sentido esa sensación de cosquilleo. Al sacarla vio hay sobre su mano la bola de agua que no parecía querer deshacerse.

Al observarse se dio cuenta de que su uniforme ya se había puesto azul oscuro.

Se aproximo hacia donde estaban Ginny y los demas.

Para su sorpresa Hermione, Ron, Fred y George tambien quedaron en Caerulus. Aunque el pobre de Ron seguía respirando entrecortadamente por los nervios.

Hailey, Emily y Alex los condujeron hacia su sala común. Todos los alumnos de Caerulus ya habían entrado, aunque no se dieron cuenta que rumbo tomaron. La mayor sorpresa de todas fue cuando en vez de dirigirse al castillo, se dirigieron hacia el punto opuesto, aunque Harry no veía ningún lugar que pudiera parecer una sala común.

Los tres chicos se pararon y Emily dijo:

—Hemos llegado.

—Pero aquí no hay nada. —musito Harry.

—Claro que si, pero ya veras.

Lo único que Harry observaba enfrente de ellos era un pequeño charco de agua.

—Ya veras, James.

—"azulagua" —dijo Hailey.

Y donde había un charco de agua, apareció un hoyo.

—Primero yo. —dijo Emily saltando.

Y así le siguieron los demas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no era un hoyo cualquiera, si no un tobogán. El tobogán no fue muy lejos, cayeron en pequeño colchón de la sala común.

La sala común era lo más sorprendente que habían visto hasta el momento.

Era circular, las paredes parecían transparentes, ya que se observaba el agua del mar y peces nadando. Como si estuvieran en un acuario.

Tenian sillones, escritorios, retratos que se movían y para más sorpresas: Una chimenea. Harry se pregunto como funcionaria si estaban debajo del agua.

Emily les explico que aquí no comían en ningún "Gran comedor". Cada casa comía en un comedor que había en la sala común.

Primero dirigió a Ron, Harry, Fred y George hacia sus dormitorios.

Los dormitorios de los hombres quedaban por una escalera hacia abajo, como si fueran hacia un sótano. El primer dormitorio que se veía eran los de séptimo, así que los gemelos se metieron hay con el pretexto de "Curiosear"

Ron y Harry siguieron a Emily hasta la puerta del fondo.

Al abrir la puerta musito:

—Bienvenidos a la bobocueva.

El dormitorio tenía las mismas paredes que la sala común, tambien era circular y tenia tres camas adoseladas, un buró y un armario. Aunque a la derecha de la puerta había una puerta. —el baño supusieron. — Emily los dejo para que curiosearan un rato.

—Me encanta este lugar.

—Lo se. Aunque extraño Hogwarts.

—Si, yo tambien, espero que los encontremos pronto. —dijo Ron.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un extraño sueño.

Una chica a la que no podía verle la cara le decía. _Estas cerca, Harry. No te desvies y me encontraras_ Por lo dicho de la joven, supuso que esa era Dorea, su hermana gemela.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**LA VERDAD ESQUE PENSABA QUE NO ACABARIA CON ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE NO HAYABA NI QUE PONEER. **

**PERO PUES , PUSE DATOS INPORTANTES.**

**—INCLUI A DOREA. **

**—¿ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ERA LO QUE DOREA TENIA COLGADO EN EL CUELLO? **

**—¿COMO LO HABRA CONSEGUIDO? **

**—¿QUIEN ERA EL HOMBRE QUE ESTABA CON ELLA? **

**—¿DE QUE DAÑO HABLABA? **

**—¿LE PONDRA LAS COSAS DIFICILES A HARRY? **

**SON UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE SE ENTERARAN A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS, ES LINDO METERSE Y ENCONTRARSE CON SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE MI HISTORIA.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	8. Primer dia de clases

**HOLA! **

**PUES AQUI VENGO DE NUEVO A ENFADARLOS CON MI ACTUALIZACION... **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD O QUE DEJAN ESOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**Desde ahora prohibo que cualquier persona tome mi historia o partes de ella, al menos sin mi permiso. De todas formas dudo que alguien la quiera copiar xD.**

**_Note: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a mi escritora favorita J.K. Rowling, Excepto algunnos que salieron de mi cabesita ^^._**

**

* * *

**

**8. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES. **

Harry a la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano. Después de ese misterioso sueño decidió contárselo a Hermione y Ron. Tras ponerse el uniforme e intentar peinarse —cosa que obviamente no consiguió— Bajo a buscarlos y los encontró desayunando en el comedor de Caerulus, la noche pasada habían quedado de levantarse antes que los demas alumnos para ver sus opciones sobre la búsqueda. El comedor era de aspecto mediano, con las mismas paredes de la Sala Común y las recamaras. En realidad en todo lo que era la casa Caerulus había esas paredes que simulaban un acuario.

—Pero Harry, no creo que sea de verdad ese sueño, tal vez… solo era un sueño normal, lo imaginaste. —Le dijo Hermione una vez que termino de contarle.

—Es que era demasiado real, no era como los sueños que acostumbro tener. —intento explicarse Harry.

—Yo tambien creo que ese sueño sea de verdad, Hermione, ya sabes que a Harry siempre le ocurren las cosas mas extrañas. Como cuando le duele su cicatriz, voces que nadie escucha, sueños extraños, ver cosas que nadie ve, y quien sabe que cuantas cosas mas. —musito Ron con la cara seria. El siempre había pensado que todo lo que le sucedía a Harry era por una razón, a la que luego encontraría una respuesta.

Hermione bufo exasperada.

En ese momento, por la puerta entro Hocicos, como el comedor estaba vació volvió a su forma humana.

—¿Han encontrado algo? —pregunto cerrando la puerta con seguro. Y agarrando una tostada de la mesa y masticándola se sentó.

—Eh… algo así —dijo Harry mirándolo. Se pregunto como reaccionaria Sirius si le contara su sueño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Algo así"? —pregunto Sirius dejando la tostada a un lado y mirando a Harry ceñudo e interrogante. No le gustaba nada la mirada de su ahijado, parecía nervioso e indeciso y estaba entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Bueno… es que soñé con ella. No me acuerdo muy bien, pero dijo algo parecido a _"Vas por buen camino, Harry. Sigue así y me encontraras"._ No le vi la cara, ya que todo estaba demasiado oscuro. ¿Crees que lo que soñé Dorea lo haya metido en mi cabeza? —pregunto Harry, y al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo estupido que sonaba.

Sirius volvió a tomar su tostada, y después de un rato de masticarla, dijo:

—La verdad, Harry, creo que solo fue un sueño normal y corriente. Si hubiera sido Dorea, ¿Cómo lo hubiera hecho?

—Pues… —La llegada de Hedwig interrumpió la conversación. Voló hasta enfrente de Harry y dejo un sobre. Le dio agua y un pedazo de pan que la lechuza comió encantada para luego volar fuera de la ventana. —¿Quién será? No creo que sea Remus, hoy es luna llena y debe estar en cama.

Ellos asintieron.

Harry tomo el sobre y lo abrió. De dentro saco un pedazo de pergamino, vio la letra, no le parecía conocida. La letra era fina y delicada.

No pensó que fuera algo de lo que ellos no tuvieran que enterarse, así que leyó en voz alta, y con cada palabra que salía, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y mas:

_Querido Harry: _

_Siento no decirte quien soy, en serio lo siento. Pero yo no estoy lista, son demasiadas explicaciones las que tengo que darte. Por lo que te ruego que me perdones. Y si, yo provoque ese sueño. Los sueños que tengas conmigo son totalmente reales, en los sueños te daré pistas para que puedas encontrarme. _

_La verdad es que me dijeron por hay que tu y tus amigos son buenos resolviendo misterios. Pues ya lo veremos. _

_Por otra parte, todavía no puedo decírtelo por mis tías Kristen y Geraldine. Ellas siguen pensando que Sirius es el traidor. Y tras la fuga de el de Azkaban tía Kristen esta un "Poco" paranoica. William no sabe ni su verdadero nombre, ni el nombre de su padre. Por lo que espero que Kristen se lo diga antes de que nos reencontremos. _

_Puedes enviarme alguna carta con Hedwig. Sabrá encontrarme._

_Nos vemos pronto. _

_Te Quiere y te manda un abrazo: _

_Tu hermana D. L. P._

_PD: Mándale saludos al tío Sirius y Remus y diles que los quiero y extraño. _

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta e igual Ron, Hermione y Sirius. El silencio fue roto por Hermione.

—Harry, no se como decirte esto, pero si esa carta verdaderamente es de tu hermana, la odio.

Harry que estaba esputefacto, la miro y musito un débil:

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ella piensa que todo esto es un juego! ¡Esta jugando con nosotros! ¿No ves lo que dice? _"Me dijeron por hay que tu y tus amigos son buenos resolviendo misterios. Pues ya lo veremos_" No estamos para tontadas. Debería de salir de donde quiera que esta para que podamos volver a Londres. Nosotros ni siquiera deberíamos de estar aquí, si no en Hogwarts. ¿¡Por que nos pone las cosas tan difíciles!?

—Me recuerda a Dumbledore. —dijo Ron recordando a su loco director y como siempre es de misterioso —¿Tu que opinas Sirius?

—Bueno… la verdad es que no puedo creer que Kristen no le haya dicho nada a William. ¿Cómo que Dorea si sabe su procedencia y mi hijo no? Aunque conociéndola debería de estar agradecido con ella de que no le hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Cómo que agradecido? —pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Por que si le hubiera dicho a mi hijo quien es su padre, le hubiera llenado la cabeza de mierda sobre mí. Y ahorita el me odiaría. Pero en fin, de lo que dijo Dorea sobre esperar opino debe de ser algo importante por lo que no nos quiere decir ahora. No creo que solo sea por un juego.

Los demas asintieron con la cabeza. Aunque Hermione no seguía muy convencida. En ese momento se escucho como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, pero al ver que tenia el seguro puesto tocaron la puerta.

—Harry, creo que volveré a Vancouver para contarle esto a los demas por allá.

Harry asintió y Sirius se convirtió en perro.

Hermione se levanto para abrir la puerta. Detrás de la puerta estaban Ginny y Hailey.

Entraron y se sentaron sin dejar de charlar llenando sus platos de lo que había en la mesa de desayuno.

Hailey tambien estaba entrando a su cuarto año como Ginny, por lo que estarían juntas. Esta mañana Hailey se veía demasiado pálida y cansada. Parecía realmente enferma.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando entro Alex con todo el uniforme mal puesto, y el pelo despeinado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Y eso se les confirmo cuando notaron las bolsas que tenia debajo de los ojos.

Con un gran bostezo empezó a servirse leche y cereal en un plato.

—¿Pero que te paso a ti? ¿Y ese aspecto? —pregunto Hailey desviando su atención de Ginny a su mejor amigo, que levanto la vista clavando sus ojos verdes oscuros en los grises.

—Digamos que alguien… —dijo con voz malhumorada mirando a Ron. —…Ronca mucho. —Ron se sonrojo. —Y otro alguien habla en sueños, oh no, no habla en sueños, ¡Grita en sueños! —dijo mirando esta vez a Harry que bajo la vista avergonzado. ¿Qué habría dicho en sueños? Pero su atencion se desvio de eso. El estado de Hailey era demasiado notorio. ¿Por que Alex no le pregunto que le pasaba? Eso hacian los amigos, ¿No?

En ese momento entraron unos estudiantes. Entre ellos iban Emily y uno de los gemelos, al que reconocieron como George.

Se sentaron enseguida de Alex.

Al parecer se estaban llevando muy bien Emily y George.

—¡En serio hiciste eso! No puedo creerlo. Yo la primera vez que hice magia por primera vez fue cuando tenia cinco años, —Su expresión se volvió rara al recordar la primera vez que hizo magia. —Convertí a un niño que se la pasaba molestándome en un cerdo.

George se echo a reír.

—George, ¿Y Fred? —intervino Ron.

George puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Ayer en la tarde conoció a una chica que le gusto. Una tal Marian Michel. Y ahorita se la encontró, y se quedo con ella platicando en la Sala Común.

—Ah. —Solo dijo Ron. Eso realmente se le hacia raro, Fred y George nunca se habían mostrado interesados por alguna chica. A veces tenian citas en Hogsmeade o coqueteaban, pero nunca nadie les gustaba o tenian novias.

—Yo la conozco, es amiga mía, va a en tu mismo curso, ¿Verdad? —pregunto Emily a George.

—Si. —George se estaba dando cuenta de que no solo Fred era el enamoradizo, si no que lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a el con Emily. Esa chica le agradaba, era divertida, bonita, inteligente, y lo mejor de todo era que le gustaban las bromas. El nunca pensó algún dia en una novia o algo parecido, en su futuro solo se imaginaba a el y a Fred abriendo una tienda de bromas. El nunca se habia enamorado, pero en los ultimos quince dias, el y Emily se habian hecho muy buenos amigos.

En ese momento entraron el resto de los estudiantes de la casa y se sentaron en la larga mesa. Fred se acomodo al lado de George.

—Ya me dijeron que andas de coqueto. —le dijo Ron.

Fred solo sonrió como boco y George le paso una mano por en frente de sus ojos para ver si estaba atento. Pero al parecer Fred estaba en otro mundo soñando con Marian Michel.

George imito una voz de marciano y le dijo a Fred:

—Llamando a Fred desde el planeta tierra.

Fred salio de su ensoñación y se río.

—Mira quien habla.

En ese momento alguien interrumpió su conversación. Era Emily con unos papeles en sus manos.

—Aquí tienen sus horarios. —les dijo, y hojeando los pergaminos, leyó: —Fred y George Weasley. Aquí están. —Tras dárselos y dedicarles una sonrisa, salio del comedor. Los gemelos revisaron sus relojes de muñeca y se atragantaron con la comida, se les estaba haciendo tarde. Eran de los últimos que quedaban en el comedor. Se apuraron y tras agarrar sus mochilas, salieron disparados hacia el hoyo de la Sala común.

Harry ahora estaba dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Las puertas ya estaban abiertas. De pronto se acordó de algo y se lo pregunto a Alex que era el que estaba mas cerca de el.

—Alex, ¿Dónde queda la sala común de Ruber? —La cara de Alex reflejo sorpresa, aunque ya sospechaba que alguno de ellos les preguntaría por eso.

—Se supone que quien no es de esa casa no debería saberlo, pero nosotros lo descubrimos de todas maneras. Se encuentra debajo de las cocinas.

—¿Por qué su sala Común esta afuera del castillo? En Hogwarts las cuatro casas se encuentran en el.

—No lo se, supongo que por que querían ser originales —dijo Alex sonriendo con complicidad.

En ese momento, Hermione pego el grito en el cielo.

—¡Un momento! No puedo creerlo. ¿¡Artes oscuras!?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Emily extrañada por su comportamiento.

—¡Enseñan artes oscuras en este lugar! Mira, es la clase que nos toca ahorita. —dijo Hermione poniendo el horario frente a los ojos de Harry.

Emily resoplo.

—Hermione, tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Me niego rotundamente a tomar esa clase.

—Hermione, creí que eras mas lista. —le dijo Emily, a lo que Hermione se puso roja de ira, ¿¡Le estaba diciendo idiota!? —Mira, esta clase que nos dan es muy esencial, aparte no nos enseñan las maldiciones imperdonables. Nos enseñan simples hechizos de magia oscura. Como por ejemplo, este año nos van a enseñar el hechizo de invisibilidad, es magia oscura, si, pero es muy útil.

—De todas maneras no puedo creer que enseñen eso. —explico Hermione, a lo que Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

—Miren, —trato de explicar Emily exasperada. —Es algo así como con un cuchillo, son malas si no les das un uso correcto o las usas para mal. Pero si usas las artes oscuras para bien, será como si partieras verduras con el cuchillo. Después de esa clase nos toca Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras. Hay nos enseñaran a revertir todo lo que nos enseñan en la clase de Artes Oscuras, es, como si se complementaran las dos clases.

Después de esa explicación pareció que quedaron un poco más convencidos.

Pararon en una puerta que estaba cerrada donde estaban algunos alumnos de ruber y Caerulus de su mismo año esperando tambien. Y para desgracia de ellos Lil Parker estaba entre ellos, aunque ni los volteo a ver, debió de ser el hecho de que Alex estaba ahí.

Harry tambien noto que estaba aquella chica que había visto el dia de ayer en la selección que tenia las mismas características de su hermana. Aunque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en Caerulus. Ella tambien noto su presencia porque volteo a verlos, sonrió y se aproximo hacia ellos, o mas bien hacia Alex.

—¡Alex! —ella sonrió y le abrazo, y Alex muy contento le devolvió el abrazo envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

—¡Stephie! Te extrañe mucho este verano. —le dijo Alex, y Harry se dio cuenta de que ella era la novia de Alex, Stephie, la que había mencionado algunas veces los últimos quince días. Le tendría que decir a Hermione que pusiera a Stephie en la lista para que investigara sobre ella. Pero al mirar a Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella ya había notado el detalle en su lista.

Stephie iba a besar a Alex cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a hombre, tendría entre veinte y veinticinco años, se veía muy joven. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y lacio, aunque lo usaba parado, como si le hubiera explotado el boiler.

—¡Buenos días a todos! Aunque la mayoría ya me conoce, volveré a presentarme. Mi nombre es Gary McGuire y seré su profesor de Artes Oscuras. Este año escolar les enseñare hechizos prácticos que les serán de utilidad a lo largo de su vida. Ahora, todos adentro. Prometo que esta clase les gustara.

El profesor McGuire parecía una persona muy agradable, y Harry pensó que si Emily decía que esta materia no era mala si la usabas correctamente entonces seria interesante aprender un poco sobre ella.

Todos entraron al amplio salón y se sentaron en los pupitres. Harry se sentó entre Hermione y Ron, en la primera fila, mientras que Emily, Alex y Stephie se sentaron atrás de ellos y los de ruber a sus alrededores.

El profesor se sentó en su escritorio que estaba enfrente del salón y saco una lista.

—Bien, pasare lista. Levantaran la mano cuando los vaya nombrando. Empezare con la casa Caerulus. Black, James. —Harry levanto la mano, y sus compañeros lo iban haciendo tambien. —Coulter, Stephie. Fanning, Emily Hannah. Granger, Hermione Jane. Smith, Matthew Alexander y Weasley, Ronald Bilius. Un momento… —termino de decir el profesor mirando inquisitivamente a Ron que se sonrojo. —Ustedes vienen de traslado de Hogwarts, ¿No es así? —Y al asentir Hermione, Ron y Harry prosiguió. —Yo tambien estudie hay, ¿Tus hermanos son Bill y Charlie, verdad?

Ron asintió y el profesor siguió hablando.

—¡Yo era amigo de Charlie! ¿No será mucha molestia que le mandes recuerdos de mi parte, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, verdad? Creo que luego le escribiré, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Jerry se pondrá muy contento tambien. —exclamo con alegría el profesor.

—¿Quién es Jerry? —pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

—Mi hermano gemelo, es su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bueno, hablando de clases, creo que deberíamos proseguir. Ya que en Hogwarts no enseñan ni un poquito de hechizos oscuros, les pondré un tutor para que les ayude. Se sentaran con ellos de ahora en adelante. Weasley te sentaras con Smith, Granger con Coulter. —Eso le pareció genial a Hermione, así podría cuestionar a la chica. —Y Black con Fanning.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron unos enseguida de los otros como les había indicado el profesor mientras el seguia pasando lista a los de Ruber.

Hermione se dirigió hacia Stephie sentándose enseguida de ella. Pensó que lo mejor era empezar ella la conversación.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. El profesor dijo que tu eres Stephie Coulter ¿No es así?

La chica le miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Si, mucho gusto. Bueno, por lo que dijo Gary en Hogwarts no les enseñaron nada de hechizos oscuros, ¿Verdad?

Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar que tenia que aprender magia oscura, por mas simple que fuera. Y la mueca no paso desapercibida para Stephie.

—No, solo defensa.

—Se lo que pensaras de esta clase, no es tan mala, de veras, yo tambien lo pensaba cuando entre aquí y mis papas no querían que la aprendiera. Pero solo nos enseñan lo básico, lo avanzado esta estrictamente prohibido.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho Emily.

Pronto el profesor les indico que guardaran silencio.

—Bien, —empezó a decir. —Esta semana les voy a enseñar el hechizo de invisibilidad. Este hechizo no es nada sencillo, no mucha gente es capaz de hacerlo, por lo que seria verdaderamente impresionante que lograran hacerlo en esta clase. El movimiento de varita es así. —El profesor saco la varita de su capa, e hizo un movimiento extremadamente difícil. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus alumnos les explico: —Solo tienen que mover la varita formando un triangulo al sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj tres veces. Ahora vayan practicando el movimiento, después les daré el hechizo.

En el pupitre donde Harry y Emily estaban sentados, Emily le ayudaba a Harry con el movimiento de varita.

—No, James, así no. —le indico. Tomo su varita e hizo el movimiento, Harry observo que le salía perfectamente.

—¿Tu sabes hacer el hechizo, no es así? —pregunto Harry.

Ella rió e hizo el movimiento de varita apuntando al profesor pronunciando:

—_¡Invisibilited!_

Harry observo asombrado y atónito como los pantalones del profesor Gary se desvanecían o mas bien, se hacian invilisibles dejando ver unos calzoncillos negros. El y Emily se echaron a reír al instante, llamando la atención de los alumnos y del mismo profesor.

—¿Qué…? —pregunto el profesor viendo hacia donde todos los alumnos veían. Al darse cuenta se sonrojo viendo que sus pantalones se habían vuelto invisibles pero lo disimulo muy bien poniendo cara de enfado fingido y diversión. —¿¡Quien fue!?

—¡Spanky! —Grito Emily señalando a un niño de cara regordeta de la casa ruber, en realidad no era un niño, ya que estaba en su mismo curso. Pero tenía la cara infantil y pequeña, era chaparrito por lo que figuraba doce años en vez de quince.

—¡No! No fui yo, fue Fanning. —dijo el niño chaparrito. Y hablo dirigiéndose a Emily. —¡Ya no caeré mas en tus trampas Fanning! Se que fuiste tu la que puso poción infladora en mi jugo esta mañana.

—¡Fanning! —grito el profesor, aunque no se le veía enojado, todo lo contrario.

—¿Si?

—Di el contra-hechizo.

—¡Ah, Si! Lo siento. —Tras murmurar unas palabras los pantalones del profesor volvieron a aparecer.

—20 puntos para Caerulus, por un perfecto hechizo de desaparición. Pero 10 menos por hacerlo con mis pantalones.

Emily de todos modos sonrió.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cómo hiciste el hechizo?

—Ya había leído sobre el, Gary, así que ya había intentado hacerlo.

Después de eso todos volvieron a lo suyo, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Aunque el profesor seguía con las mejillas rojas.

—Bueno, Sigamos ¿No? —pregunto Emily a Harry que parecía un poco distraído.

—Si, —dijo Harry. Tomo su varita e intento hacer el raro movimiento, pero no le salía. Por lo que Emily, le enseño cuidadosamente como moverla, hasta que le salio, pero para ese entonces sonó el timbre que daba por concluida esa clase.

—Chicos, quiero para pasado mañana un ensayo de cincuenta centímetros sobre este hechizo. —dijo el profesor Gary antes de dar luz verde para que salieran del salón.

Su próxima clase fue Defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Jerry McGuire, que era una replica exacta del profesor Gary con la excepción de que Jerry peinaba su cabello para atrás.

La clase fue muy interesante. Cuando paso lista tambien le pregunto a Ron si era pariente de Charlie, a lo que Ron se sonrojo. A lo último Jerry acabo diciéndole que tambien le mandara recuerdos de su parte cuando lo volviera a ver. Primero la hicieron teórica, trato sobre como revertir el hechizo de invisibilidad. Emily había tenido razón. Era como si las materias se complementaran entre si. En Artes oscuras te enseñaban como hacer el conjuro, y en Defensa como revertirlo con magia blanca, aunque tambien te enseñaba hechizos de Defensa hay. Después de lo teórico los puso a practicar con el contra-hechizo, a lo que Emily tambien se ofreció a ayudar a Harry pues ya se lo sabía.

Hermione casi ni estaba poniendo atención en clase, algo demasiado raro en ella, ya que nunca se distraía. Pero demasiadas cosas e información pasaban por su cabeza tratando de encajar, pero no conectaban. Había estado charlando con Stephie y había encontrado cosas de importancia entre lo que le había dicho la chica. Le había dicho que había nacido en Londres, y que su mama era soltera. Dijo que nunca conoció a su papa porque el fue asesinado en un ataque a Londres de Voldemort.

Era demasiado sospechoso, aunque no tanto, por que se la había pasado viendo su letra toda la clase y no se parecía en nada a la de esa misteriosa carta.

De esa clase le siguió dos clases de pociones, en las que para satisfacción de Harry, no tendría que soportar a Snape. La maestra que les dio esa materia se llamaba Diana Díaz, y por lo que les había dicho Alex era de origen mexicano. La profesora figuraba llegar a los treinta años, era alta, delgada y tenía el pelo chino muy revuelto.

La maestra en vez de poner los ingredientes en el pizarrón para que empezaran a hacer la poción, —como normalmente hacían con Snape. — los puso a anotar lo que ella iba diciendo. Era una buena maestra, solo que tartamudeaba mucho.

Para sorpresa de todos, después de esa clase siguió Transformaciones con Lisa Smith, —la mamá de Alex— que la mayor parte de la clase se la pasó riñéndolo para desgracia de el. La maestra Smith resulto ser tan buena como lo fue para ellos la maestra McGonagall, aunque no era tan estricta. Los dejaba hablar mientras ellos intentaban desvanecer cosas. Al final de la clase todos habían desaparecido por lo menos un botón.

Después de eso fue la hora de la comida por lo que se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Tras deslizarse por el tobogán, Emily salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

—¿Para que querrá ir a los dormitorios? —pregunto Harry mirando a Alex.

Alex se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No lo se.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, por que Emily apareció con una hoja en sus manos, aunque no se dirigió a ellos, si no al tablón de anuncios y pego la hoja hay.

Todos se acercaron hacia el tablón para leer lo que Emily había puesto.

PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH.

MAÑANA

6 DE LA TARDE

CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH

**PUESTOS DISPONIBLES:**

BUSCADOR

GUARDIAN

2 GOLPEADORES

—¿Irán a las pruebas? —pregunto Emily.

—Si, supongo. —le dijo Harry.

Emily se puso a dar saltitos de alegría mientras se dirigía al comedor. Donde ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos, incluidos, Fred, George, Hailey y Ginny.

Una vez que se pusieran a comer, iniciaron una conversación sobre Quidditch.

—¿Se presentaran para las pruebas? —le pregunto Emily a los gemelos a lo que ellos sonrieron.

—Claro, no nos lo perderíamos por nada.

Todos tuvieron una tarde libre en la sala común de Caerulus donde contaron anécdotas, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta del estado de Hailey.

—¿Hailey, estas bien? —pregunto preocupado. La chica estaba aun más pálida que en la mañana y tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… no me siento muy bien. Creo que ire a la enfermería. —dijo con tono cansado.

—Yo te acompaño. —dijo Emily levantándose.

—Yo tambien. —murmuro Alex y se levanto. Pasó un brazo de Hailey por sus hombros y se la llevaron casi arrastrando.

—¿Qué creen que tenga? —pregunto Harry.

—No lo se, aunque, ¿No viste los rostros de Emily y Alex? —pregunto Hermione.

—No me fije en ellos. ¿Por qué?

—No parecían sorprendidos ni preocupados por ella, eso es raro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, hay que cambiar de tema. He encontrado cosas interesantes. —dijo Hermione. 

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Ron.

—Stephie Coulter, nacio en Londres y su mama es soltera. Por lo que dijo no recuerda a su papa ya que estaba muy pequeña cuando lo asesinaron en Londres.

—¿Crees que ella sea? —pregunto Harry.

—No lo se, pero esto es demasiado raro. ¿Por qué curiosamente esta en Canadá, se parece a tu hermana, no tiene papá y nacio en Londres?

—Bueno, creo que se una manera de averiguarlo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto intigrada Hermione.

—Miren, esto es lo que voy a hacer…

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**Se preguntaran por que actualice antes del lunes (Esa es mi fecha de actualizacion) **

**Bueno, pues esque mañana me voy de bacasiones dos semanas, si en la casa a la que voi ay internet (no estoy muy segura de eso) seguire actualizando se los juro, si no tendran que esperar un poco mas. **

**Bueno, el miercoles fui a la premiere de Harry Potter y El misterio del principe ¿Que les parecio? Yo rei casi toda la pelicula y llore demasiado a lo ultimo! estaba convulsionandome de tantos sollozos. Me encanto la peli enserio =) muchas felicitaciones ha Warner Bros y los actores de la pelicula les quedo fantastica :Ñ **

**Nos vemos:D **

**dejen reviews, me gusta encontrarme con sus comentarios :) **


End file.
